


Wake Up

by Whisperingwater



Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But he is engaged, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Healing, Idiots in Love, KARAMEL FOREVER, Karamel Baby, Mon-El is NOT married, My take on S3 Karamel, Pregnant Kara, Romance, Valor and Wonder Girl are partners, happy ending I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperingwater/pseuds/Whisperingwater
Summary: The woman he was dying to see... The man she was waiting for... A long-awaited reunion...But what happens when Mon-El returns from the future to see that Kara is pregnant. All he can think about is how she moved on. But could he blame her when he moved on as well? Their feelings still linger. Their hearts still ache for each other. The story started with a boy from Daxam and a girl from Krypton... and that is how it should end, because it's time for Kara and Mon-El to WAKE UP.(My take on Mon-El's return, with a twist.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something new. Something angsty. Something Karamel.
> 
>  
> 
> All the characters (except few original characters of mine) belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl. No copyright infringement intended.

****

****

 

 **Legion** **of Super-Heroes Base - 31th Century**

Mon-El stood looking at the new spaceship that the Legion had acquired for a special mission. This one was going to take them light years away. And the destination? Eioneus Nebula… His old home. Where Daxam still existed. But their destination wasn't Daxam itself, but a meteorite nearby that might have some signs if Krypton or a part of it survived.

Something didn't sit right with Mon-El. He hated saying it out loud. The preparation to put him and his partner in cryo-sleep was taking place. Their last meal at the base was simple, like Mon-El had requested. When he made his way back to his room, he looked around it one last time. There was no picture of her, just that necklace she had given him that he wore since the day she had sent him away. But he remembered that face very well.

It had been seven years, Mon-El was sure Kara would have moved on. He often wondered if she still worked at CatCo. And if she was married and had kids. He knew there were very few beings compatible with her kind, he had been one of them. But then again, he hadn't expected her to wait for him. He was always trying to find a way to go back to her. For the past seven years. But failed every time. When he heard that the success of this mission could possibly send him back to Earth where Kara lived, Mon-El had jumped to sign up for it. All he wanted was to see her. One last time. Just to see if she was happy and doing well.

"Mon-El, we are ready for you," Lightning Lad called, leaning against the door. He looked at his friend warily. This was a suicide mission. There was no guarantee Mon-El would make it back alive, but having known him for seven years, Garth knew very well that the Daxamite was desperate to return back to the Earth he had come from. But he kept telling the team that he would return. And they all knew that they couldn't lose a valuable team member just like that.

"I'll join you in a minute, Garth," Mon-El finally spoke. "Brainy advised us to wear something comfortable for the journey."

"I hope that is what it is… a comfortable journey." Garth waved to him and stepped out. The door closed behind him. Mon-El then changed into a black Legion suit that he often wore during missions. Once he did that, he tucked Kara's necklace underneath his shirt and stepped out.

His eyes fell on the brunette as soon as he reached the spaceship. She was making sure everything was functioning well. Cryo-sleep had been Brainiac's idea, but this woman had done a fair share on the sleep pods. When she turned around, hearing his footsteps, she gave him a bright smile.

"Ready?"

"Born ready!" Mon-El smiled and made his way towards her.

This brilliant woman was none other than Wonder Woman's sister, Donna Troy. She had accidentally ventured into a wormhole many years ago and found herself with the Legion. Mon-El had joined them a year later. Even though he was friendly with everyone here, the bond he shared with Donna was something else altogether. He had a lot of love and respect for this woman.

"We won't wake up at Daxam, I promise." Donna grinned before throwing her arms around his shoulders. She hugged him tightly. Mon-El wrapped his arms around her and buried his face against her neck.

"What if we don't make it?" He muttered against her neck.

Donna moved away and cupped his face. "We will, I promise!" The determination in her eyes said that she wouldn't let this mission fail. This was an Amazon. They were the strongest beings anyone had ever encountered. Donna then took Mon-El's hand in hers and led him towards his sleep pod. "I want you to sleep first. At least then I'll have some sense of peace or I'll keep hearing your god-awful whining all the time. Even in my sleep!"

"Drama Queen!" Mon-El grinned at her.

Donna smirked at him and bent down. "Sleep tight, sleeping beauty!" She then placed a soft kiss on his temple.

"Don't slap me out of my stasis, okay?" Mon-El brushed the back of his hand against her cheek.

Donna grinned and shook her head. "Can't promise I won't punch that pretty face."

"Goodbye, Trouble! See you in a minute." Mon-El gestured for her to come close. When she did, he kissed the corner of her lips. "I hope we both wake up at the same time."

"I hope so too!" Donna brushed her hand over his hair before stepping away. "Alright, Brainy! Do your thing."

Donna stepped aside and watched Mon-El being put to cryo-sleep. She braced herself. After all, the success of this mission meant even she would go back home. To her mother, to Diana and all her sisters at Themyscira. Running away had been a great mistake. But if she hadn't, she would have never ended up here. And she would certainly not have met Mon-El.

Once Mon-El had fallen asleep and his pod was set up in its place, it was her turn.

Donna said goodbye to the others and lay back in her pod. She was sure her family thought she was dead. If she ever got to meet them again, she wished to stay back. She wasn't as strong as Mon-El to leave everything behind once again.

"Goodbye, Wonder Girl," Brainiac 5 said as her eyes closed.

* * *

 

 

**D.E.O, National City - 21st Century**

Winn had been chewing on a red vine as he stared at the monitors, bored. There was absolutely nothing happening today and all he wanted to do was go home and take a nice nap. But just as he was about to ask J'onn permission to take a break, there was an incessant buzzing on the monitor. Winn's eyes widened when he saw one of the satellites catching a glimpse of an unknown spacecraft that had entered their atmosphere and it was heading straight to National City.

"INCOMING!" Winn shouted. "AN UFO IS HEADING TOWARDS OUR CITY!"

J'onn and Alex ran towards Winn. "Is it going to crash?" Alex asked, looking at the various images and videos showing up.

"Into the sea," J'onn said, just as he transformed into his real self. "I'm going to bring it back here. Keep Kara away from it till we know what it is."

"Yes, Sir," Alex replied. Once the Martian flew away, her eyes fell on Winn. "You're really excited about this, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to see what's in it. What if there's an alien? A tiny, green thing!"

"You mean a Martian? We already have one of those and he's huge!"

Winn shook his head. "I'm still counting on tiny, green things!"

"What are you guys talking about?" They heard a voice behind them. Winn and Alex turned around to see Kara making her way towards them. She gave them a small smile.

"Kara! What are you doing here?" Alex started to panic.

"Why? I shouldn't be here?" The Kryptonian frowned. "I know I can't go out there and be Supergirl, but I'm still employed by the DEO, guys."

Kara took a seat on Winn's chair and grabbed a red vine. "This is really nice," she said, biting into it. "Have you ever tried eating this with Sriracha?"

Winn made a horrified face. "Ew, no!"

"Your loss!" Kara stuck her tongue out at him. Just then her ears picked up something and she shot out of the chair. "What the hell was that?" She turned to look at the monitor where there was a clear video of J'onn carrying a spaceship into DEO's secret hold in the basement. "Is that a—"

"Kara, you can't be here!" Alex finally spoke. "We don't know what's inside it and it could be harmful for both of you!"

Kara shook her head. "We won't find out unless I go there. Come along, Winn." Kara took Winn's arm in hers and flew him towards where J'onn was.

"KARA!" Alex shouted after her, but the young Kryptonian was no longer listening.

When Kara and Winn got downstairs, they saw the door to the spaceship open. J'onn was already inside it.

"Let's go," Kara called before walking in.

J'onn was nowhere to be seen and they ended up in a weird looking chamber with orange pods lining the walls. One was open and there was someone else occupying the other.

"What are you two doing here?" A booming voice demanded. They turned to see it was J'onn, who had shape shifted to look human again.

"Someone has escaped," Winn whispered.

"Stay behind me, Winn!" When Kara felt another presence in the room. Someone had just stepped in, holding a blaster. Her eyes widened just as he saw her and lowered his blaster.

"Kara," Mon-El whispered. The blaster fell out of his hands as he took in the sight in front of her. He was in a horrible condition. He was barely standing up.

All Kara could do was walk towards him and cup his face. Mon-El's weary eyes fell on J'onn and Winn, before he looked at Kara again. Kara threw her arms around him. Mon-El took a deep breath before doing the same, but for some reason, he was not able to hug her properly. But before he could realize, he collapsed in her arms.

"Mon-El, no!" Kara screamed. "J'onn, we need to help him!"

The Martian nodded before bending down and picking Mon-El up in his arms. With that, they made their way back upstairs.

Once Mon-El was brought to the Medbay, they hooked him up to the monitors. Kara was seated next to him, holding his hand.

Alex had just run into the room. "Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"I know," Kara said, reaching out to take her sister's hand.

"It's Mon-El!" Alex squeezed Kara's hand again.

Kara kissed Mon-El's hand. He looked at her quietly. "You're back!"

"Wait a minute, how are you breathing?" Alex asked just as Kara ran her hand against Mon-El's cheek and brushed his hair lightly.

When Alex turned towards Winn for some answers, he shrugged. "We don't know."

"According to samples taken this morning, the air should still be toxic to Daxamites," J'onn said.

"It's incredible!" Kara hugged Mon-El's arm.

"Did someone cure you?" Alex asked Mon-El.

Before he could reply, J'onn asked, "That's some ship you got there. Never seen anything like it."

"It's a… it's alien," Mon-El muttered.

"Who's in that other pod?" J'onn asked, his voice a bit grave.

"Just a passenger." Mon-El's reply didn't really help.

"Are they dangerous?" Alex asked.

Mon-El shook his head. "No. No. Sh—They are like me."

"Why did you wake up but the other passenger is still asleep?" Winn questioned his friend.

Mon-El tugged his arm back but Kara was not letting it go, so it rested on his chest. "I'm sorry, guys. I was in… I was in hyper-sleep and it's all… umm… it's all very hazy right now."

"So, you don't really remember anything about—" J'onn started.

But Kara cut him off by saying, "There will be plenty of time to ask questions. He really needs to rest."

As Kara chased everyone out of the room. Winn reached out to pat Mon-El's leg. "It's good to see you, buddy!"

"Yeah, it's great to have you back!" Alex said before she walked out.

"I look forward to a briefing," J'onn said, only to be pushed out of the room by Kara, who said, "Enough…"

And as she turned around and stood there with her hand resting on her hip, Mon-El's eyes fell on her tummy. There was a bump.

Mon-El was speechless. A thousand thoughts flooded his mind, but all he could think about was how Kara looked. She was pregnant! She was happy. And she was with someone else…

He was too late.

Kara took a seat again and said, "I missed you."

Mon-El looked at her carefully before saying, "Me too."

Then he got to see her trademark smile. She then looked down before saying, "It's been tough. Seven months of not knowing…"

"Seven months," Mon-El muttered. When he looked up at Kara again, he said, "I tried to send you a message. So many times to tell you I was okay, but I couldn't… I tried."

Kara caressed his cheek. "It's okay. You can tell me all about what happened later."

"Kara…" Mon-El started. He was desperate to ask her about the child she was carrying in her womb.

"Shh!" Kara leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"No, Kara…"

"Just sleep," she whispered before kissing him again.

He gave her a small nod and closed his eyes.

Kara smiled at him and stood up. She then smiled at her baby bump and caressed it.  _Daddy's finally back home, baby_ , Kara thought, happily.

Just as she stepped out of the room and went to join the others, Mon-El's eyes shot open. He had to get out of here!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and feedback! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story!

 

 

Mon-El sneaked out of the medbay and was trying to find the spaceship. He had to wake Donna up. He had to make sure she was safe in that pod. But just as he stepped out, he ran into Winn.

"Hey, buddy!" Winn called. "I thought you would be sleeping."

Mon-El grabbed Winn's arm and said, "Winn, I need your help! My friend is in that pod and I'm just scared that it's too late."

"What? Oh no!" Winn looked at Mon-El in horror. "I'm sure we can try to get your friend out of the pod. Let me just call J'onn and Kara."

"They can't know! Winn, please. Trust me. I need your help, buddy!"

Winn nodded and said, "I'm here for you, Mon-El. Let me show you the way to your spaceship."

Mon-El nodded and they zipped out of the medbay.

When Kara heard that noise, she got up from the chair and winced. The baby had just kicked her again. "Settle down in there, baby. I'm just going to go check on your dad, okay?"

As she made her way towards the medbay with Alex, she noticed Mon-El was gone.

Kara started panicking. "Alex, where is he? Where could he have gone?"

Alex placed a hand on her sister's shoulder and said, "Kara, I didn't want to scare you, but don't you feel Mon-El has been acting a bit weird? He came out of nowhere. He won't tell us where he was or who's in that other pod J'onn mentioned. Something doesn't seem right."

"Alex, that  _is_  Mon-El!  _My_  Mon-El… He's finally back! My baby is finally going to have a father! And Mon-El deserves to know about his baby!"

"I know, Kara! It's just… I'm sacred!"

"Don't be." Just as Kara said that, she heard something. "Someone just opened that spaceship! It's Mon-El!" She moved away from Alex and flew straight downstairs.

Meanwhile, Mon-El and Winn were busy trying to open that other pod. Just as he pressed a button, Winn heard a sharp noise. "Oh!"

Mon-El stood in front of the pod. His hand over it. He was looking at the person inside. "Come on. Come on… Please, Doe!"

"I think it's working," Winn called. "Okay, the stasis fluid levels are okay."

"Thank Rao!" Mon-El let out a sigh in relief.

"How's the power? Are you sure this is safe?" Winn asked his friend, who was trying to open the pod.

"Grief, the therian pump is jammed!" Mon-El let out a curse.

"I don't know what that means," Winn called.

Mon-El let out a sigh. "Okay. Just reset the circuit on the end of the first pod."

"Winn, you okay?" They heard Kara's voice. She had just walked in.

"Umm… He's fine," Mon-El answered. "He's… I just made him help me."

"You kidnapped him." Kara narrowed her eyes at Mon-El.  _What if Alex was right about him?_

"I didn't!"

"He didn't kidnap me," Winn chimed in.

"Listen," Mon-El said to Kara. "We only have your best interests at heart."

"So, which of you two is deciding what my best interests are?" Kara frowned at them.

Mon-El let out a sigh.

"I'm taking you back to the DEO," Kara said, moving towards Mon-El.

"I can't let you."

Just as Mon-El tried to avoid collision, Kara grabbed him by his shirt. Her eyes fell on her necklace that he wore. "My necklace…"

There was an exchange between them, as they looked into each other's eyes. But words were left unsaid. Mon-El grabbed it and tugged it into his shirt and went to join Winn at the console. "Why'd you have to come down here, anyway?"

"If we hadn't come here, you would have died!" Kara shot back, angrily.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not your problem anymore."

Kara gasped. "How could you have changed so much? It's only been seven months."

"No, it's been seven years!" Mon-El shouted. Then he lowered his voice and said, "It's been seven months for you, but it has been seven years for me since the day I went in that pod… When I left Earth, I went through some kind of wormhole. Kor-El calls it a disruption. And it took me to the future… And I've been living on Earth, in the 31st century, for the past seven years."

"That explains why he's not allergic to lead anymore," Winn said.

"A teammate developed a cure for my lead allergy. The price for my life was to stay back with them. In the future."

"So what? You just… You just forgot about me?" There were tears in Kara's eyes now. "Why are you still wearing the necklace?" She demanded.

Just then they heard a beeping. "NO!" Mon-El shouted. "No, no."

"What? What is it?" Kara asked.

"The power to the chambers are failing," Mon-El replied.

"Does that mean that your friend is gonna wake up?" Winn asked, moving towards Mon-El.

"No, it means she's going to die!"

"We can reroute the power to all the chambers except—" Winn stopped when he heard a bubbling noise.

"No!" Mon-El cried.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked, running towards him.

"She's drowning!" Mon-El started punching the glass. He grunted when it didn't break. "Damn it! I can't… It's white dwarf glass, I can't—" As he began to cry, Kara pushed him aside and used her heat vision to break the glass.

As it broke, the brunette fell out of it and into Mon-El's arms. "Doe, please. Please," Mon-El begged as he started to give her CPR. "You promised, Donna!" Mon-El started giving her chest compressions. Then he lowered his mouth over hers and started blowing. When Mon-El saw Donna's chest rise, he moved away. "She's okay," he murmured. Mon-El started panting loudly. "She's breathing!" When he looked up, he saw Kara looking at him in disbelief. She had a hand over her tummy and sadness of betrayal in her eyes.

* * *

 

They had taken Donna upstairs to the medbay and hooked her up to oxygen and the monitors.

"Are there any updates?" Mon-El asked.

Alex nodded. "She's stable for now. We're still analyzing her genetic makeup so we can treat her properly… I mean, is there anything you can tell us to help?"

"She's an Amazon… Without power to the ship she may have been off life support longer than we think."

"Who is she?" Winn asked Mon-El.

"Her name is Donna. Donna Troy… She's Wonder Woman's little sister."

Winn looked at Mon-El in shock. THE Wonder Woman's sister! And she was on a spaceship with Mon-El? What the hell was going on?!

"Winn, will you let me know if her condition changes?" Mon-El asked.

"Yeah, of course." Once Mon-El left the room, Winn turned to Alex and said, "He's from the future."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I can safely say I was not expecting that."

Mon-El had left the medbay to find Kara and talk to her. He owed her an explanation. When he found her at the balcony, looking at the stars, he said, "I'm sorry… For all of this."

"I never thought I'd see you again." Kara let out a sigh and turned to face him.

Mon-El's eyes fell on the bump again. He could see the baby in her womb through his x-ray vision that had developed when he was in the future. It was a baby boy!

"I had to keep living," he said, softly. His eyes finally meeting Kara's.

"You kept the necklace."

"Of course I did. As a reminder of everything you taught me and did for me… A reminder of you."

Kara gave him a weak smile. "It means a lot to me."

"You have to believe that no matter what… what century or universe, or world I'm living in, that I would never forget you!" Mon-El moved towards her. "Never… It was wrong of me to keep the truth from you."

"Well, the truth never hurts as much as secrets."

Mon-El let out a sigh. "Yeah, and I should have known better."

"You've never needed my protection," Kara said in a low voice.

"Except for that one time when we went for all-you-can-eat ribs." Mon-El chuckled. "And you, uhh… You were inhaling those things, if I remember correctly. I swear if hadn't stopped you—"

"It was a limited-time offer!" Kara grinned. "I had to!"

Mon-El smiled. "That's a good point."

Kara chuckled brightly. She then looked at him and said, "This is the first time I've seen you smile since you've been back."

Mon-El nodded. "I haven't had a chance to say it yet, but… uhh… it's really good to see you!"

"Yeah."

Mon-El braced himself. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Mon-El?" He heard a voice behind himself. He turned around abruptly.

"DONNA!" Mon-El rushed to her and threw his arms around her. As he hugged her tightly, he said, "I'm so glad you're okay." Burying his face against her neck, he muttered, "We thought your life support failed."

"No, I'm fine." Donna pulled back and caressed his cheeks. "Tired, but fine. Are you okay?"

Mon-El gave her a tired smile. "No. You didn't punch me out of my stasis…" When he felt Kara's gaze on him, he turned towards her. "Uhh… Doe, this is Kara Zor-El."

"Supergirl?" Donna asked. Giving Kara a genuine smile, she said, "Mon-El has told me so much about you."

Kara seemed lost, but she managed to give Donna a small smile. Mon-El then said, "Kara, this is Donna Troy. Wonder Woman's sister and my… my fiancée."

Kara's smile fell hearing that. She placed a hand on her bump and looked down. Mon-El had moved on… And she didn't even get a chance to tell him about their baby! Kara looked up with a fake smile on her face. She moved towards Donna and held her hand out for the Amazon to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Donna."

"You too, Kara!"

"Tell me, if you're Diana's sister, then how did you end up in the future?"

Donna let out a sigh. "It's a long story! After my sister left to the Man's World, I followed her…. Well, I ran away from home. Diana was happy that I was there, but Mother started putting pressure on her to send me back… When my father, Zeus showed up one night, I panicked and ran. There was this group of aliens who said they needed people to be heroes of the galaxy. I wanted to be like my sister and I left with them. But those cowards ended up selling me on a slave planet."

"Maaldoria," Kara and Mon-El said at the same time, when their eyes met, they looked away quickly.

"I never got the name. I just bet up a lot of people, stole a freighter and left that planet… And then my rotten luck sucked me into a freaking wormhole!"

"You also ended up where Mon-El was?" Kara asked.

Donna nodded. "I actually got there a year before him. And that was the worst time ever!"

Mon-El smiled remembering how excited Donna was when he told her he was also from Earth. She had given him her share of meat that day just to hear stories about Earth. It was her home too and she had missed it terribly.

"How long have you two—?" Kara asked, but words failed her.

"We've known each other for seven years," Donna replied. "We are actually partners and do missions together all the time. That's why he's stuck with me… He wouldn't have lasted a day without me."

Seeing Donna smirk, Mon-El said, "Yeah, yeah! And remind me again whose pet name is 'Trouble'?"

Kara looked at these two, her eyes watering. These two were so good for each other! They obviously loved each other a lot.

"Kara," Donna spoke, looking at the young woman. "Will you help me find Wonder Woman, please? I'm dying to see my sister!"

"Of course, Donna. If you give me two minutes, I'll make sure she comes here to see you."

"You truly are a darling! Mon-El wasn't lying about that." Donna smiled at Kara and then turned to look at Mon-El. "How long were we asleep? I'm starving!"

"Well, I'm sure Winn can help us get some food," Mon-El replied, his eyes twinkling. He followed Donna, not before his eyes fell on Kara. She was talking to her cousin on the phone and wiping tears off her cheek. And how badly he wanted to be the one wiping those tears. He truly was an unlucky man.


	3. Chapter 3

Mon-El and Donna went inside to talk to Winn, but as they walked in, Mon-El said, "We have to figure out a way to send a message to the Legion. But the entire power failed in our spaceship."

Donna grabbed Mon-El's hand and stopped him. "Mon, think about it. We are in the 21st century. But our mission was simply to go to a different galaxy. That spaceship doesn't have any device that is capable of time travel, yet we are still years in the past… I think it's the Legion ring." Just as she said that, Donna took her Legion flight ring off her finger. "This thing is capable of time travel and it brought us here. We survived because we are metas… I think the Legion lied to us, Mon-El. The entire time… They knew just how bad we wanted to go back to our time. They never told us even once."

Mon-El looked at Donna in disbelief. But what she was saying started to make sense. Time travel was a tricky thing, but they both wore powerful rings on their fingers.

"Do you think this was part of their plan? To send us back?"

Donna shook her head. "I doubt it. They can't afford to lose us. But these rings  _are_  capable of communication… Only we don't use them."

"Doe… I can't be here. You saw Kara! She's pregnant! And I can't live here and keep looking at her and regret all the time I couldn't return. I can't do that… To you. To Kara…"

"Then come with me! My sister lives in London. Or she did when I was last here. You'll love the place. I sure did!"

Mon-El looked hesitant. Two days ago, they hadn't even thought of ever returning to Earth. They had hoped. But in their minds, they were going to end up together. They were compatible. Spending over four years together had proved that. Donna understood him. She had been that best friend Mon-El had always wanted. But now, seeing Kara again brought back feeling that shouldn't exist anymore.

"No rush!" Donna patted Mon-El's shoulder and went to talk to Winn, who was awestruck with her. He was in his total fanboy mode for some reason.

Winn decided to order Pizzas for them. But just as he had finished the call, they heard some zipping noises coming from the balcony. Superman and Wonder Woman had just landed. And as soon as Diana's eyes fell on Donna, she gasped.

Donna ran to her sister and threw her arms around her shoulders. Diana held her tightly as her sister sobbed.

"Oh Hera! You are alive!" Diana pulled back and brushed the hair out of Donna's eyes. "Look at you! You've grown up!"

"I missed you so much, Di! I'm so sorry I shouldn't have run away."

"Mother will be so happy, Doe! So happy to know you are alive and well." Diana's eyes then fell on Mon-El. "You took care of my sister for all this time, I'm indebted."

"Oh no, she's the one who took care of me." Mon-El gave Diana a small smile. But when he heard a sob, he looked up. Using his x-ray vision, he saw the balcony where Kara stood in Clark's embrace. She was crying in his arms. He didn't know what to think. She was pregnant with another man's baby, so she had no right to make him feel guilty for being with another woman. It had been seven years for him. It had been too long.

Mon-El turned away to see Diana and Donna following the others into the cafeteria. There was so much to talk about. Mon-El even learnt that Wonder Woman no longer lived in London. She had moved to Metropolis.

"Come home with me," she said to her sister.

"To London?"

Diana shook her head. "I moved to Metropolis few years ago. Doe… you missed so much! I'm with Kal. We have a son, Kon-El. We call him Conner."

Donna gasped. "I have a nephew?" She gave her sister a tight hug only to realize that Kal-El was Kara's cousin. And Kara was her fiancé's ex. This was the most complicated thing ever.

"I'm afraid Miss Troy and Mon-El can't leave immediately," J'onn spoke as Superman walked into the conference room. "We have to run some tests on them. And Miss Troy hasn't healed properly."

Donna gave Clark a quick smile and he returned it with a short wave.

"We have so much to talk about," Diana said, taking Donna's hand in hers. "But I want you to recover first!"

"I will. Give hugs to my nephew from me!"

The sisters hugged for one last time before Diana left with Clark. Mon-El wasn't surprised to see Kara fly away too. There was some man waiting for her probably at her place or his. The thought alone boiled Mon-El's blood.

"Hey!" Donna called, making him turn to face her. There were boxes of Pizzas on the tables. "Winn got them for us. He said it's a welcome treat for me."

Mon-El smiled hearing that. "Looks like someone has a crush on you."

"I do not!" Winn squealed. He then reddened when Donna smirked at him.

"Dude," Mon-El called out. Throwing an arm around Donna's shoulder, he said, "She's taken."

"Oh!" Winn looked surprised. He didn't say more. They all sat down to eat, and Mon-El and Donna talked about the future and how different it was. But when Donna revealed that she had no plans to go back, Winn looked pleasantly happy.

"Babe, we'll talk about that later," Mon-El said to Donna.

"Why? When we know that they have been lying to us all this time, you still want to go back to them?"

Mon-El shook his head. "No, I don't. But they will find us!"

"Not if we disable the tracking on the ring!"

"What ring?" Winn asked, curiously.

Donna placed her Legion ring in front of him. "It has a whole bunch of powers. Including communication and tracking. AND time travel, but we only found out after getting here… Can you help?"

"You want me to try disabling the ring?" Winn looked up at Donna.

"Yeah. If it's possible."

"I can try, for sure. Meet me at my secret lab in the morning tomorrow."

"Thanks, Winn." Donna gave him a bright smile. She saw that Mon-El was in no mood to say anything and he seemed grumpy for the rest of the evening.

When J'onn told Mon-El that he could use his old room again and that an extra bed was put for Donna there, the Daxamite thanked him and walked away. Donna followed him quietly. One thing she had learnt about Mon-El was that he needed space. And when he did, she would respect that and stay away.

But she knew if he bottled up his entire feelings, he would only be suffering.

So, later that night when he was in bed, she lay down on hers, which was set apart from Mon-El's.

"Just for the record, if you went back to her, I won't hold it against you," Donna said, softly.

Mon-El's eyes shot up to hers. "What are you saying?"

"If Kara was not pregnant with some other guy's baby and she was single  _and_  if you wanted to go back to her, I would have let you." Donna sat up and said, "I love you, but I know that you love her more… And I hate seeing you get hurt by just looking at her. Do us a favor, Mon, let's leave. Let's start a new life together in this planet. There are so many places. We can go anywhere!"

"It's… it's not that, Doe." Mon-El covered his eyes with his hand. "I knew she would have moved on, but this fast?! Darn it! I waited for years, and I didn't even move on then."

"Look, I'm shocked, too. It's been seven months for her and maybe, just maybe, these humans have a different kind of math? But she looks around seven months pregnant… Unless she slept with another man as soon as you left, that child  _has_  to be yours."

Mon-El jumped and sat up. "What are you even saying?"

"Hera! Are you really that dense? That girl cried seeing us together. And knowing you, you were pretty sexually active with her till you left."

Mon-El reddened hearing that.

"Mon, I love you! But you will always be my best friend first. And your happiness matters to me. So please, man up and find out if that child is yours or not. If it  _is_  yours, you better stay and take responsibility for it. If not, give us another chance, okay?"

Mon-El gave her a sad smile. "What will I ever do without you, Doe?"

"I don't know." Donna shrugged. "Probably end up getting lost on some space rock?"

Mon-El went to her side and pulled her into a hug. "I will always love you, just remember that."

"And you will always love her more. You remember that." Donna pulled away. She patted Mon-El's cheek and went back to bed. "I know I slept for a long time, but if you wake me up, Mon-El Gand, then I'll throw you off the roof!"

"Got it, Trouble!" Mon-El chuckled and lay down on his bed.

* * *

 

Whatever next morning brought, he would face it with the courage he had found being with Donna. He owed her that much.

The next morning, Mon-El woke up to find that he was alone in the room. Donna was nowhere to be seen. He grabbed the hoodie DEO had given him and slipped it on before stepping out. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on where Donna's voice was coming from. And he sure wasn't surprised when he heard her voice coming from Winn's lab. He didn't have an ID to access the room, but Winn's passcode was his own birthday.

When Mon-El opened the door and walked in, Donna and Winn were in middle of something important. They were trying to study the Legion ring.

"Oh hey, buddy!" Winn greeted Mon-El with a wave.

"Morning, you two," Mon-El said, before moving towards them. "You started already?"

"Couldn't waste a minute." Donna gave him a bright smile before turning her attention back to the ring.

"Uhh, babe, maybe we should grab something to eat," Mon-El said to her.

She looked up and shook her head. "You go. I'm busy here."

Mon-El's eyes widened hearing that. "You sure you aren't hungry?"

"Positive! Oh, why don't you go visit Kara? I'm sure she would love spending some time with you." Donna stood up and started pushing Mon-El out of the room. "Don't say anything stupid to her. Have fun! Byeee."

Mon-El had just walked out when the door closed behind him. He shook his head and put the hood on before leaving the facility. He flew to Kara's place and got down in a dark alley. He walked the rest of the way.

 

Mon-El stood in front of 4-A, as he hesitated to ring the doorbell. He was about to knock on the door when it opened. Kara stood in front of him, wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Her adorable baby bump slightly visible. She had just woken up.

"Hi," Mon-El said, taking in the sight of her.

"Hi." Kara gave him a beautiful smile before moving aside and letting him walk in.

"How did you—?"

Before Mon-El could even finish his question, Kara said, "I can recognize your heartbeat from anywhere. And I'm really happy you are here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are gonna spend some time together!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

"Umm… I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Mon-El looked around. The place was just as he had remembered. Nothing had changed. What surprised him was the pair of shoes that sat next to Kara's many shoes, slippers and stilettos. Those were his.

"Not at all," Kara said. "I just woke up. This kid loves sitting on my bladder, so I have to wake up to pee all the time."

Mon-El smiled and scratched his head. "I was wondering if we could talk. Maybe grab some breakfast? I miss eating 21st century food."

"Really? How about I make you some pancakes?"

Mon-El's eyes lit up hearing that. "Would that be okay?"

"Why not? That's literally the only thing I know how to cook." Kara was moving around in her room. When she stepped out, she held an entire basket in her hand. "Your clothes."

"You kept them?" Mon-El looked surprised to see his old things. Just then he noticed there were more things belonging to him that were in Kara's loft. His wallet. His copy of Romeo and Juliet was on the bedside table. A framed picture of him and Kara was on her bedside table. His apron hung in the kitchen. And she had kept all his clothes.

"Of course I did… I thought you would be needing them now that you are back."

"Thanks, Kara! For everything!"

Kara smiled brightly. "Did you just wake up?" she asked, looking at him. He looked tired, but for someone who had been in hyper-sleep for so long, it was a surprise that he was even standing up.

"Yeah. Donna and Winn are working on something. And I didn't have time to shower. I just wanted to talk to you."

"You can shower here, if you want. I'll get breakfast started."

"Will that be okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be? I remember you always complained that there was only ice cold water at DEO." Kara smiled saying that.

Mon-El let out a hearty chuckle. "Cold showers were my thing. And thanks again. I'll be right back."

"Take your time, Mon!"

Mon-El grabbed some of his clothes from the basket and noticed there was a fresh toothbrush on top along with his old beard trimmer. He had kept a beard because it made him look older. But now, being here, he didn't mind looking like himself. Mon-El grabbed that too and went to the bathroom.

Warm water cascaded over his body as he enjoyed this little moment of peace. This had been home when he lived here seven years ago. And to see that it hadn't changed a bit made him happy. When he was done showering and trimming his beard, he stepped out.

Kara was busy plating Mon-El's pancakes and grabbing the maple syrup for him, when she noticed him. Her jaw dropped when she realized he was wearing the same clothes he wore when he came to see that her fateful Valentine's night. They had made love for the first time that day. Mon-El had also trimmed his beard and he was now sporting a stubble.

"Hey! That smells heavenly!" Mon-El called as he went to take a seat.

"You look great!" Kara blurted out. She reddened when Mon-El smiled at her. Then she winced.

"Kara, are you okay?" Mon-El rushed to her side.

"Yeah! Give me a minute." Kara caressed her bump before running to the bathroom. When she returned, she gave him an apologetic smile and said, "The baby kicked again and I had to pee."

Mon-El chuckled. "I'm guessing the child is very active. Like his mother."

"And his father." Kara blushed when she said that. But Mon-El's smile dropped. He decided to change the subject. Not before taking a bite of the pancakes.

"Whoa, Kara! This is really good. I missed home-cooked meals."

"Really? What did you eat when you were… you know?"

Mon-El looked up from his plate and said, "Mostly freeze-dried foods. Even though I lived on Earth, we weren't actually on the planet. We had a base in the outer space. It was easier when we had to go on missions."

Kara gave him a small nod before taking a bite of her own pancake. "So, tell me about you and Donna. How long have you two been together?"

Mon-El winced at that question. "Kara, we don't have to talk about that."

"Sure we do! We're friends, and friends talk. It's healthy. And I don't blame you for moving on. It's been seven years for you, and I doubt you ever thought there's a way back home."

"Trust me, all I wanted to do was come back. But there is something else I want to talk about."

"Yeah?"

Mon-El didn't look happy saying this, so he sighed deeply. "Well, I'm torn between love and duty. Maybe you could help me see what's right."

"Is this about that group of heroes?"

"Yeah. The Legion of Super-heroes. It's about them. When they found me, my pod was drifting off in space. Donna was the one who found me since she was on her way back to the base after a mission. She thought I was human at first. But then, Brainiac 5, a highly intelligent being realized I'm a Daxamite and that I've lead allergy. He said he had a cure and for him to give it to me, I had to pay a price… My plan was to take the cure, pay whatever price he asked and come back home immediately. But that price was my own life. I had to stay back with them and help with few missions. That's what it started like. Few missions. Then things got serious… They sent me and Donna off-planet for bigger things. You must be wondering how I ended up here if I didn't know my way back."

Kara nodded. "I am. But I don't want to test the fate for saying it out loud."

"I didn't know I could come back home, Kara. If I had, I would have done it a long time ago! Donna and I were on a special mission. We were going to a Meteorite that was near Daxam. Apparently it was going to give us clues if Krypton or a part of it survived."

"You were trying to find Krypton?" Kara looked shocked by that revelation.

"Not really. But I was trying to find  _you_. I searched for you everywhere in the future and never found you. Someone told me that Superman left Earth and went to a new Krypton. You could say trying to find you was my personal mission. One even Donna wasn't aware of."

"Is it healthy keeping secrets from your fiancée?"

"No. But she will understand. She's good at that... So, what I last remember was being put to cryo-sleep. I went first, Donna went next. That was only because she didn't trust the Legion enough. She felt they would put her to sleep and send her away, but keep me."

"Keep you?" Kara frowned at that.

Mon-El nodded. "You could say that Donna and I are both valuable members of the team, thanks to our powers. At first I had nothing left to lose, so I signed up on the hardest missions. But after Donna... It wasn't easy anymore but she always partnered up with me. We had each other's back. And that's what brings me to the main problem. Donna feels the ring we wear at the Legion, it's actually capable of time travel."

"What? Is that how you got here?"

"I honestly don't know, Kara. Donna had checked the ship before we came. She says it has no device that's capable of time travel. But the ring is powerful and does a lot of things. It helped me fly before I started flying by myself."

"You can fly now?" Kara grinned. "Do you have any other powers?"

"Oh yeah. I have all the powers you have, except my heat vision isn't blue like yours, it's red."

"Red, huh? It's fitting for a Daxamite!"

Mon-El let out a hearty chuckle. Kara was also smiling brightly. "Yeah. Thought you would say that… Anyway, I wanted to send Legion a message that Donna and I are safe and we made it back to our time. She stopped me by saying that the Legion has been lying to us. They must have known the ring is capable of time travel yet they never told us. If they had, Donna and I would have dropped everything and made our way back home as soon as possible."

"She really missed her sister, didn't she?"

Mon-El nodded. "She did. She talked about her all the time. It was fun hearing all her stories. She's an adventurous one."

"But not trusting enough?"

"Only with the Legion," Mon-El replied.

"Mon-El, call it a womanly instinct, but I gotta agree with Donna on this one. If these people knew you had a way to go back home, yet kept it a secret from you and made use of your powers for these dangerous missions, they might not have cared about you. Or Donna… If all this is true, I'm beginning to hate the Legion. They kept you away from me. For me the last seven months were tortuous. If it wasn't for this little one, I don't even know if I could have gone on."

"Are you telling me Donna might be right about all this?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. Don't go back to them, Mon. They are using you. You belong here with us, we are your family." Just as she said that, Kara reached out to pat his hand.

"About that," Mon-El started, "how far are you along?"

"27 weeks," Kara replied. "After you left, things just got out of hand. I wasn't able to concentrate at work. I kept pestering Winn to find you. I was mindlessly flying around hoping you would come back just as fast as you left. But then I started feeling unwell. I threw up and barely kept any food down. That's when Alex decided to do a simple blood test… Then we found out that I was pregnant."

Mon-El's eyes widened hearing that. "Kara, is that... is that my child?"

"Of course it is! Who else do you think could be the father?" Kara frowned. "Mon-El, I only ever slept with you in my entire life! And we did have a lot of sex before you had to leave." Kara stood up and started pacing the room. The little one was kicking her again so she couldn't sit still.

Mon-El hesitated before asking, "Can I?"

"Sure. Give me your hand. The baby loves to kick! You might feel it too." As she placed his hand on her belly, she saw him go down on his knees. Mon-El was looking at her baby bump fondly.

"Do you know what you're having?"

Kara shrugged. "No. I can't see this little one for some reason. I don't mind if it's a girl or boy as long as it's a healthy one."

"I know what it is."

"What? How?"

"My x-ray vision improved," Mon-El explained. "I saw the baby when I was at the balcony at DEO."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"Are you sure?" Mon-El asked. Seeing Kara nod, he said, "It's a healthy boy… He's kinda big."

Kara smiled as she caressed her tummy. "Oh Mon! We're having a baby boy! You're gonna be a father!"

"I'm going to be a father! This is all so surreal."

Kara's smile dropped just then. "I can't believe you even thought I was pregnant with another man's baby! Did you really think I moved on from you and jumped into some other guy's bed?!"

"Kara, no! I'm sorry," Mon-El apologized, with his hands still resting on her tummy. "It's just... when I got here and saw that you were pregnant, I had no idea it had only been seven months for you. For me it was longer and that's all I kept thinking… I'm just happy to know this baby is mine." Leaning closer, he kissed her tummy where the baby had placed his feet.

That took Kara by surprise and she moved away. "Mon-El… Even though I appreciate you being here, I don't think we can go back to how it used to be."

Mon-El's smile fell hearing that. Here he was about to ask her to give them a second chance, and she had already said no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Karamel spending time together!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Before he could misunderstand her, Kara said, "Look at me. I have a good reason for saying this… I love you. Yes, I really do. But things have changed a lot. For you, more than me… When you left I was heartbroken and miserable. And I distanced myself from people who really cared about me… I wanted you so bad. But when I found out I was pregnant, a part of me made peace with the fact that even if I can't have you, I'll have a part of you… I love this baby more than anything in this world, Mon. And I know I can survive as long as I have him."

"But, Kara…"

"Mon-El, don't throw away your life with Donna for me… We were together for less than a year. But I know you spent many years with her. And she's so good for you! This doesn't mean I don't want you to be a part of my life… I do. I really do! You're the father of my child. You're a dear friend. And together, we can be great co-parents… This baby will have you and me. But you can have your life with Donna too… Please don't throw away all those years you spent with her for me, Mon. I can't forgive myself if you do that."

Mon-El nodded and took a seat. "I hear where you are coming from. And I promise to be there for you and the baby."

"Thank you!" Kara smiled at him and took a seat as well.

They finished the rest of their breakfast in silence. When he was done, Mon-El went to do the dishes. "Great pancakes! You've become better at this," he said with a kind smile.

"Thanks! This kid is only gonna eat those once he gets teeth. Because I don't know how to cook anything else."

Mon-El laughed out loud. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets to eat a lot of yummy food. I'll be around, I promise."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me." Kara reached out to give Mon-El a hug. He held her in his arms, all the while thinking about how different his life would have been if he hadn't gone into space all those years ago. "Anyway," Kara said, stepping away. "I need your help."

"Of course. What is it?"

"As you can see I have no furniture here for the baby. I was actually going to ask Alex and Winn to help me, but since you are here, I was wondering if you want to go shopping with me."

"I would love to, Kara!"

"Great! How about this evening? Those things come in pieces and need assembly."

Mon-El smiled. "As long as there's some instruction, I'm sure I can fix it." He then went to grab his basket of clothes. "Thanks for this. And thanks for talking to me."

"I'm just glad I was able to talk to you." Kara moved closer. "I know this won't be easy, given our history. But we are both happy with our lives and we shouldn't let our past get in between them."

"Agreed." Mon-El headed towards the door. "I'll be here for as long as you need me."

"Then make it forever." Kara waved at him. "So, I'll see you later this evening?"

"Yeah. But if we are going to bring those furniture back, we need a car, right?"

"Alex has a SUV. I'm sure we can fit it all in the back. Plus, no one said I couldn't drive." Kara winked at Mon-El, as he grinned before walking out of the door.

"I'll see you later, Kara!"

"Bye, Mon-El!" Kara closed the door once he left. She then went to take a seat on the couch. The tears that she had been holding on for so long finally fell. She hated what she just did. But she had to think about Mon-El first. He was in a relationship with another woman. And he must have been happy with her. She couldn't take that away from him. If he could only be her friend, she would take that. It was still better than not having him at all.

* * *

 

Mon-El flew straight to the DEO. A part of him was glad that he had that talk with Kara. But he was hurting too.

Kara was right. He couldn't just throw away the years he had spent with Donna. He would be with her, while still being there for Kara and their baby boy.

Once Mon-El had kept the basket of clothes in his room, he headed towards Winn's lab.

"Mon-El!" He turned around when he heard Donna call his name.

"Hey Doe!"

Donna looked at him in surprise. Maybe it was his look that had surprised her. But when she moved closer and grabbed his arm, he raised a brow.

"This ring really is capable of time travel!" Donna said as she held her hand up to show him the Legion ring.

"And you are positive, how?"

"Because I just time traveled, Mon."

Mon-El's jaw dropped hearing that. "Doe, what are you saying?"

"I'm from the future. But just fifteen minutes from future… When you walk into that room, you'll see that Winn and I are excited because we figured out that this ring is a legit time travel device. And in ten minutes, I'll disappear and go to the past… But since we have already had this conversation, you go in there and tell Winn that it worked! Okay?"

"Oh wow! Okay, I'll do that."

"Good!" Donna smiled at him as she took a step back. "You look good, by the way!" Saying that, she disappeared.

Mon-El blinked once before shaking his head. He turned around and rushed into Winn's lab.

Donna looked up at him and said, "Oh hey, Pancakes boy! How many did you have? I can smell it all the way from here." As she laughed at her own joke, she didn't see Mon-El storm towards her.

"Doe, you genius!" Mon-El grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up before crashing his lips over hers. He gave her a loud kiss before stepping away and looking at Winn. "I would kiss you too, but then it would just be awkward. But still, come here, brother!"

Winn got up, looking surprised. Mon-El lifted him in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Whoa, Mon-El!"

As Mon-El set him down, he said, "I can't believe you guys figured it out!"

"How do you know?" Donna asked, crinkling lightly.

"Because you told me, Doe."

"Excuse me?"

"Donna, you time traveled just now!" Mon-El placed his hands on her shoulders. "I saw you minutes ago outside. You told me that you and Winn figured out that this ring is capable of time travel and you tested it out. You were right! About the ring, about the Legion, about everything!"

Donna smirked. "Wow, it feels so good to hear that."

"And now we know." Mon-El looked at Winn. "Now we know for sure that the rings have to be disabled so the Legion can't find us."

"What about your special mission?" Winn asked.

"Well, it was to find Kara," Mon-El started. "And since she's already here, mission accomplished!" Mon-El rubbed his hands gleefully. "Since you guys did such a great job, let me treat you to breakfast." Mon-El pulled his wallet out from his pocket. "Kara kept all my stuff!"

Donna managed to give him a small smile. It was hard for all this to sink in. Mon-El had signed up for that mission not to find a part of Krypton, but to find Kara. And now, he was so happy after meeting her. She hated to think that she was the one coming in between two lovers.

"I never say no to free food," Winn called. His eyes met Donna's and he gave her a reassuring smile. She returned his smile gratefully.

"Then let's go!" Mon-El walked out happily, not noticing the look his old friend had just given Donna.

It was later that afternoon that Donna finally caught Mon-El alone. He had spent the rest of the morning with J'onn, talking about Legion and everything he wasn't willing to share before.

When Donna saw him going into his room alone, she followed him quietly.

"Oh hey, Doe!" Mon-El greeted her before taking a seat on the bed.

"Hey! How was your morning? Did you talk to Kara?"

Mon-El nodded. "I did… And you were right."

"I'm right about a lot of things, but what is it this time?"

"That's my child. Kara's pregnant with my baby."

Donna was quiet for a while. She then took a seat and looked at Mon-El. "Congratulations! You're gonna be a dad!"

"I know. Kara is happy that I'm here. She said we would make great co-parents."

"Co-parents?"

"Yeah. Two people who raise their baby together but aren't in a romantic relationship."

Donna's eyes widened hearing that. "What are you even saying, Mon? Have you  _really_  moved on from Kara?"

"That doesn't matter, Donna. What matters is that we are together and we are happy… Yes, I'll be there for Kara, as a good friend. And I'll be there for my son. But I'll be with you, like I always was."

Donna didn't seem too happy hearing this. She knew this fool was throwing away all his emotions and pretending to be happy for her sake. She had to talk to Kara about this. Or maybe even Kara was an idiot in love, like Mon-El.

That was when Donna Troy made up her mind. She loved Mon-El. But she knew he would never be truly happy with her. Maybe if they had stayed in the future things would have been different. But not now…

"Come here!" She said, as she opened her arms wide for him.

Mon-El wrapped his arms around her. "You won't have any problem with me spending time with Kara, will you? I offered to help her get the furniture for the baby."

"Do you have any problem with me spending time with Winn? No, right? Then it's the same for me. Kara is your friend. And I'm not the jealous type. You are." Donna pinched his cheek before walking away. "I'm going to go check on that ring. See you!"

"Bye, Doe!"

* * *

 

Mon-El didn't see Donna for the rest of the evening. Kara had come over to pick him up and they drove to the furniture store in Alex's car.

"I would like to pay for the furniture," Mon-El said out of the blue as Kara drove the car.

She turned to face him in surprise. "Mon-El, you've been here for a day. No offense, there's no way you can pay for all of it. We need a crib, a dresser and a changing table."

"I know. But I was saving while I worked at the bar, you know? It's all here!" He patted his pocket where he had kept his wallet.

"Thank you, but I can't let you do that. First of all, you need a job. I'm assuming you're planning on living in the same city." Seeing Mon-El nod, Kara continued, "Once you have a steady income, you can share the expenses. But for now, let me do it. Money isn't everything. You are here with me to get the baby's stuff and you're gonna assemble it. Trust me, this little guy appreciates it a lot!"

Mon-El gave her a small smile. "I never realized how much I missed you till I saw you again. I'm glad to be here, Kara. And I promise you, I'll do my very best for this baby."

"You'll make a wonderful father, Mon-El. This kid is lucky to have you… Now, how about we get some ice cream before going shopping? I'm craving some caramel ice cream."

"Let me pay for that, please. That's the least I can do for you and the baby."

"Great! Three scoops for me then!" Kara grinned widely as she took a left turn and drove straight to the nearest ice cream place.


	6. Chapter 6

They had done this before.

Shopping together.

Before Mon-El had moved in with her, Kara had taken him out shopping for clothes. He did pay her back when he got a job at the dive bar, but Mon-El really appreciated all her help.

Their second time was after Mon-El had moved in. They went shopping for a toilet seat since Mon-El had ripped the previous one off and few other things, like his apron and a rather cozy blanket that they used in cuddling up on the couch together.

Today was different.

They were shopping for their baby for the very first time.

It was still not easy for Mon-El to wrap his head around the fact that Kara was pregnant when he was sent to space. So if he had never returned home, he would never have gotten the chance to ever meet his son.

Mon-El was not a big believer in marriages. He certainly never thought of having a kid after ending up on Earth. But he had treasured what he had with Kara. Even though there were many ups and downs, it was still a life better than that on Daxam.

It still surprised him how he ended up proposing to Donna one day. She was his best friend. His partner on and off the field. And he had never once expected for  _her_  to get hurt. It had been his fault. She had acted as a shield and covered him during a mission and ended up with life-threatening injuries. And after a week in the medbay, Mon-El finally got a chance to see her.

He broke down in front of her. And promised to make sure she never risked her life for him again. When Donna had joked that it was a tough promise, Mon-El asked her to marry him. He had blurted it out and the shock on Donna's face showed that he had to have more control over his tongue. But they were two lonely people who often seeked refuge in each other. She had said yes, surprising him as well. But Donna knew that  _if_  they ever went back home, she would gracefully bow out and let Mon-El be with the only woman he had ever loved. But the Daxamite wasn't aware of that.

And now here he was, years later with Kara, talking about her pregnancy.

* * *

 

They had just reached the furniture store, one that Mon-El remembered all too well. IKEA was like an amusement park for him. He loved looking at all the new things that had not been on Daxam. He smiled as Kara parked the car and they stepped out.

"I remember this place," Mon-El said as they began to walk in.

Kara grinned and nodded. "Remember you fell asleep on a bed and insisted on getting it later?"

"I do! But you went on and on about how you loved your bed the best!"

"Hey! Mine is an Nth metal. None of these beds could have withstood us hav—" Kara stopped herself just in time. She blushed and looked away when she saw Mon-El give her a coy smile.

"Well, you are right about that." He grabbed a map and started to see where they could find the baby's cot.

"We need a sturdy one," Kara said as they began to go upstairs. "This kid is already big and he's only going to get bigger."

"Oh yeah, are you supposed to be this big?" Mon-El's eyes fell on Kara's tummy. The little guy was peacefully sleeping tucked inside his mother's womb.

"No! At first we thought I was having twins. He's going to get bigger. It's already a little uncomfortable if I stand up too long."

Mon-El winced. "Then let's get this done quickly!"

They got to work quickly. Kara chose, while Mon-El stacked it all up. In the end they had a crib, a mattress, a dresser, a changing table, sheets and a cute, little mobile with stars, moon and a little spaceship.

They were actually glad when Mon-El managed to fit everything in the car. Kara let out a sigh of relief and smiled when she saw Mon-El grinning. Just as they were about to get in, they heard a loud noise.

"Did you hear that?" Mon-El asked Kara.

She nodded. "Something is happening. I have to contact the DEO." She focused on hearing what it was and it sounded bad. "I have to go!"

"No! You stay right here. I'm going!" Before Kara could even reply, Mon-El flew away. It was strange to see him fly, but he knew what he was doing.

Mon-El flew straight to the main street to see an armed robbery happening. He zipped past the many vehicles on the street and snatched the gun out of one of the thieves' hands, but the other took a shot at him. Mon-El rolled his eyes as he turned around and grabbed the gun and broke it into pieces before punching the thief into a wall. By the time the cops had arrived, Mon-El had tied the two thieves to a post, handed the old lady her purse and flown away.

He met Kara outside IKEA and she didn't say a word. But when he saw her driving straight to the DEO, he braced himself.

As they walked in, Donna rushed to his side and asked him if he was okay.

"Yeah. An old lady was getting robbed. They had guns, so I stepped in."

"They took a shot at you," Alex said, showing a grainy surveillance video. "And you got caught on tape."

Mon-El let out a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry. I know all about your protocols, but I couldn't just let this pass. Those men could have killed that woman! And I most certainly was not going to let a pregnant woman go take them on, how much ever she is capable of doing it."

"Umm… guys," Winn called, pointing at the monitors in front of them. "You gotta see this."

It was a news program and there was that grainy video from that surveillance camera where Mon-El got shot but still stood upright and took down the thieves. Mon-El facepalmed himself.

The news reporter, Cathy Martinez was gesturing at the video and talking to her colleague about it. "Who would have thought? Another super human in National City."

Cathy's colleague, Mark Cruz nodded before saying, "But is he just that? This man valiantly stepped in front of an old woman and stopped her from getting robbed. Not just that, he took a bullet and didn't even flinch! Cathy, this is big! We might be seeing a potential partner for Supergirl!"

Many eyes fell upon Kara when they heard that. She looked at Mon-El before turning her attention to the monitors.

"Very few eyes witnesses, Mark. But the old lady said he had the 'face of an angel'!"

Both Donna and Winn snickered at that and earned a frown from Mon-El. They had no idea just how much trouble he was in.

"So, is he Superboy? Or do we have to wait for Cat Grant to christen him like she did with Supergirl?" Mark asked.

Cathy chuckled rather loudly. "I'm sure Cat would jump at that opportunity, but that doesn't look like a boy to me, Mark. That's one remarkable man right there!"

"Whoever he is," Mark started, "he has our thanks. And we can't wait to see what he does next."

J'onn tuned down the news and turned to face Mon-El. "I want to have a word with you alone."

Mon-El braced himself for the worst. He was probably gonna be grounded by space dad here, but there was nothing he could do about it. This was how DEO operated. Everything had consequences.

"You should go home," J'onn said to Kara before walking away with Mon-El.

Mon-El gave her a weak wave and followed the Martian towards a conference room.

"Let me take you home," Alex said to her sister before grabbing the car key from her.

"There are some things in the back. You won't be able to lift all of them," Kara said, following her sister.

"Well, let's hope Mon-El gets to your loft in time for us to unload all the stuff."

The sisters did take a reroute to have some dinner first. Kara was craving Chinese and she did grab some takeout for Mon-El, knowing very well that he would keep his promise and show up to fix the baby's furniture.

And by the time they got home, they found him standing outside waiting for them.

He greeted them with a polite nod and started taking all the things from the car and carrying them to the elevator. Once everything was inside Kara's apartment, Alex said bye to them and left.

Kara placed the food on the table and said, "I'm guessing you haven't had any dinner yet."

"You guessed it right!" Mon-El had just placed the last piece of furniture near the couch. He was going to have to move the dining table aside to fix the baby's things. "Winn invited Donna and I to join him for dinner. I told them to carry on."

"Did you get yelled at by J'onn?" Kara started taking the plates out. Even though she had already eaten, she had brought some potstickers for her as well. "Mon, eat first. You can fix that later."

"Yeah. Mind if I use the restroom?"

Kara shook her head. Mon-El then zipped out of the room, but he was back quickly. As he began to eat, he said, "I thought J'onn would have been mad at the sudden exposure I got, but his reaction was the total opposite."

"What did he say?"

"He asked me what my plans were." Mon-El took a sip of water before saying, "I told him I had no plans to go back to the future. So he was wondering if I was planning on staying back here… And then he offered me a job!"

Kara had an entire piece of potsticker in her mouth. She looked like a cute chipmunk.

"He wants me to be an Special Agent, train under Alex and eventually join her team. And also go out there and do some superheroing."

"Wow! That's huge! Please tell me you said yes!"

Mon-El shook his head. "No. I told him I'll give him my answer tomorrow." Clearing his throat, he added, "I haven't discussed this with Donna yet."

Kara's smile flattered hearing that. Of course, he had to talk to Donna before taking any big decision in his life. She was his fiancée. She was the one whose opinion mattered more.

"Donna wanted to live in the same city as her sister. I know Metropolis isn't far away, especially when you can fly. But I don't feel that would be good for the baby," Mon-El spoke. "I want to live close by, so when he grows a little bigger, I can take him home."

"Yeah. We can talk about the whole 'who gets to keep the baby when?' thing later. We have enough time for that. But I do feel this position at DEO would be good for you. They do pay well."

"I know. And I don't have to worry about being an intern." Mon-El grinned as Kara began to giggle.

"You were a horrible intern!"

"Hey! I was so lost and nothing made sense! At least I was a good bartender."

"You had no idea what club soda was, Mon-El!"

Mon-El laughed at that. "I learnt! And that's how it's done. You make mistakes and learn from that."

"Well, if you do take this job, maybe we will be partners on the field." Kara had a light blush on her as she said that.

"We will have each other's backs," Mon-El promised. "And now you stop eating all the potstickers! I barely had one!"

"Hey! Baby's favorite food. You can't stop me!" Kara stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Mon-El chuckled and grabbed a potsticker before Kara ate it.


	7. Chapter 7

"That goes there," Kara said as she read from the instruction leaflet in her hands. They were fixing the dresser first. Well, Mon-El was fixing it while Kara sat on a chair helping him out.

"That can't be right. Let me see." Mon-El grabbed the leaflet out of Kara's hands and exclaimed, "I knew it! This is the backside."

"Did we mess up again?" Kara asked sheepishly, since she was the one instructing Mon-El.

Grinning widely, Mon-El said, "We got it! Don't worry."

"I don't think you'll be able to fix all of it tonight."

Mon-El looked at his wristwatch. It was not the same one he wore when he lived here years ago. This was more of a smart watch that connected to his old iPhone, another thing Kara had kept. This watch came with a tracker, that J'onn took pleasure in using. Mon-El and Donna also had curfew. They had to return to DEO by 10:30PM sharp or else they were answerable to the Martian.

J'onn did tell Mon-El that if he chose to accept the job at DEO, there would be no more curfews and he would also get rent allowance where he could finally get a small place for himself and Donna. That was one of the reasons why Mon-El wanted to take the job.

"I have to be back in ten minutes," Mon-El said. "Damn! I really thought I would finish it tonight."

"It's okay. You can do it tomorrow… Unless you are busy," Kara added.

"I got no plans."

"I was thinking of formally inviting Donna and you to dinner tomorrow."

Mon-El. who had just been putting the dresser away, looked up. "Kara, trust me, you don't have to do this."

"I know. But I want to… Mon-El, Donna is important to you. I feel she's gonna be around for a long time. Maybe she would even be my baby's stepmom. I do want to get to know her."

Mon-El let out a sigh. He really didn't like this one bit.

"Why don't I invite Alex, Winn, J'onn and James?" Kara asked, standing up. "James would love to see you again. And with so many people, it won't be awkward."

"I don't want it to be awkward for you, Kara. But I have to think about Donna, too."

"It won't be," Kara promised. "Just trust me."

Mon-El gave her a weak nod. Just then Kara's phone rang. She picked it up to see Winn calling.

"It's for you," she said before handing the phone over to Mon-El.

"Winn?" Mon-El answered.

"Hey, buddy! Donna wants to talk to you. Here you go."

Mon-El turned to face Kara. "I'll be right back," he said as he walked towards the balcony. "Hey babe! Yeah… No, there's still more to do… Yup, I did. Kara had some yummy Chinese food waiting for me… Ha-ha! You did too? Yeah… I'll see you in few… Yup. Bye, Doe!"

Kara didn't miss how he hadn't said 'Love you' before ending the call. He used to say those words to her whenever he talked to her on the phone. Maybe he had changed more than she knew.

"So, dinner tomorrow, huh?" Mon-El asked, joining her in the living room.

"Yup! Nothing fancy. I certainly am not cooking… It will be fun!"

Mon-El nodded. "What time do you want us to be here?"

"Hmm… how about 7PM?"

"Seven is good! And if I can, I'll stop by in the morning to fix the rest of the stuff." Grabbing his jacket, Mon-El headed towards the door. "See you, Kara."

"Good night, Mon-El. And thanks for shopping with me."

"Anytime!"

Just as Mon-El was about to step outside, he felt Kara's hand on his shoulder. When he turned to look at her, she moved closer to peck his cheek. Mon-El reddened at the gesture. He then looked down at her bump and said, "See you tomorrow, Champ!"

A little kick was what made Kara realize that the baby really knew his daddy and he was responding to him. She waved Mon-El goodbye and closed the door once he had walked away. It didn't hurt as much as it did yesterday. Maybe she could get used to spending time with Mon-El as a friend.

Mon-El landed on DEO's balcony. He had two minutes to spare, so he zipped right in and stood in front of J'onn, who gave him a small nod.

"Time management is amazing!" Mon-El smirked as he patted J'onn on the shoulder and walked to his room.

Of course he hadn't come empty-handed. He had grabbed two cans of beer on his way back. Donna was just stepping out of Winn's lab when Mon-El saw here.

"Hey!" She greeted him with a wave.

"Hey babe!" Mon-El walked towards her and kissed her cheek before saying, "Got something for you. Let's go up to the roof."

"We can do that?" Donna asked in disbelief. The Martian was, after all, running a tight ship over here.

"Yeah! We can't go out. No one said anything about hanging upstairs. Let's go."

Donna followed Mon-El to the roof and found him sitting on the side wall.

"Where did you go out for dinner?" Mon-El asked as she approached him.

Donna took the can of beer from him and opened it before saying, "Just a Chinese place two blocks away. Winn said it was his favorite. We had unlimited buffet! It was awe and some!"

Mon-El chuckled at the use of the word. "I'm happy you're hanging out with Winn. He's a great guy!"

Smirking, Donna moved closer. "Not afraid he will steal me from you?"

"Winn?" Mon-El's eyes widened. "Is he your type though?"

"He could be." Donna took another swig of the beer.

Mon-El frowned and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her closer. "Babe, don't make me jealous."

"Aw! You're so cute!" Donna patted his cheek and took a seat besides him. "So, how goes fixing the baby's furniture?"

"Not easy as I thought it would be."

"Are you going back tomorrow?" Donna asked, with a hint of curiosity in her tone and not a sign of jealousy.

"I was planning to. And Kara invited us over for dinner… Us and few other friends."

"Winn will be there?"

Mon-El nodded. "Yeah. And another friend of Kara's whom you haven't met yet. Jimmy."

"Well, as long as there's yummy food and good company, I'm okay. And these are your friends, it will be good if I get to know them too."

"Yeah. There's another thing," Mon-El started. "J'onn offered me a job here at DEO. As a Special Agent and… Supergirl's temporary replacement."

"Oh! Like a superhero? That's amazing, Mon! Tell me you're taking it."

"I want to. I'll get paid and also get rent allowance for a house. We can live here."

"Well, we can…" Donna looked away, facing towards the city. "Diana came to visit."

"When?"

"When you were busy shopping with Kara." Donna replied. "She told Mother about my arrival, and Mother wishes to see me."

"So, you have to go to Themyscira?"

"Yup! It will be for few days. Maybe I should go the day after tomorrow."

"Yeah. You should. I hope everything goes well for you."

"You too. I'm sure Kara appreciates all your help."

Mon-El jumped down and turned to face Donna. He rested his head against her shoulder and said, "I'll miss you when you're gone."

"It will be for a week, at the most. I'm sure Winn will keep you company." Donna grinned when Mon-El pouted. She patted his head. "Are you okay with spending time with Kara? It's not awkward, is it?"

Mon-El moved away and shook his head. "Not really. I thought it would be at first. But it's not… I know we have a history, but we also have this baby in common. And whatever it is, we have got to work together for this kid… Anyway, when am I meeting your mom?"

Donna raised a brow hearing that. "Uh… If I can help it, never."

"Why not?"

"First of all, you're a man. Second, you are a Prince by blood. Third, if she finds out I've been living with you, a man, she will freak out."

"But she's bound to know about me someday, right? We can't keep it a secret forever. That's not healthy… Trust me, I know all about keeping secrets and regretting later."

Donna nodded. "I know, Mon. But I can't tell her right away. I need some time… She's already going to be mad at me for running away. And I promise I will tell her soon."

"Okay." Mon-El pouted and turned away.

"Let's go to bed!" Donna grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs.

Once they got to their room, Mon-El pushed his bed against Donna's. When she raised a brow, Mon-El said, "I want to cuddle."

"You're such a baby!" Donna grinned as she started taking off her shoes.

"I'm gonna miss you when you leave." Mon-El lay next to her and nudged his nose against her cheek.

Donna knew that Mon-El meant what he said. This was the first time in many years they were going to be apart. Donna wrapped her arms around Mon-El and said, "It's only for few days. You'll be fine here. Spend some time with Winn. From what I gather, the two of you were great friends when you lived here!"

"We were. We still are… But things have changed, Doe."

"I know, my love. But you have to accept the fact that it hasn't been that long for Winn… or even Kara. You need to take it one step at a time. And I'm so proud of you that you're already doing that with Kara… You are ready to be a father. You are ready to take on that responsibility. But there's a life you left behind here, Mon-El. And it's nothing like how it was back with the Legion. Here you are a free man. You can hang out with your friends. You can eat whatever you want. Go wherever you want… You are getting your freedom back. Make sure you use it!"

"Guess I should do that by finishing fixing my baby's furniture."

Donna chuckled at that. "I'm sure the kid will appreciate it, when he grows up."

Mon-El lay on his back and looked at the roof. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father, Doe. I never thought that would ever happen."

"Eh… You  _are_  a little careless when it comes to protection. Thank God for my implant!" Donna proudly patted her upper arm and earned a mock-pout from Mon-El. She chuckled and kissed his pout away. "You, my darling boy, need to sleep now!"

"I don't wanna…"

"But you have to! If you don't, then you won't wake up tomorrow to fix the rest of the furniture and for us to dine at Kara's place. That reminds me, we have to buy something for her. This is the first time I'll be visiting her place. Does she like flowers? Maybe a bouquet?"

"You can't eat flowers. Trust me, Kara would rather have something to eat than flowers… She has been craving caramel ice cream. We can grab a pint before going to her place."

"Caramel ice cream?" Donna asked. "What does it taste like? Is it like that berry one we had at Ecury?"

Mon-El shook his head. He remembered what Donna was talking about. A mission ended up being a nice holiday for them and they ended up going out on a date and getting some local Ecurian ice cream made of wild berries and rich cream. "Ecurian ice cream was sweet, but it isn't as sweet as caramel. You should try it."

"Hmm… Maybe. But I'll stick to the mint I had at London once."

"Mint chocolate chip? That's my favorite!" Mon-El gave her a big smile.

"Really now? Guess we have another thing in common then!"

"That we do, honey. That we do."


	8. Chapter 8

Mon-El woke up the next morning to see Donna standing in the room, wearing yoga pans and a figure-hugging t-shirt. She was tying her hair up in a ponytail when her eyes fell on him.

"Morning, sleepyhead!"

"Doe, why are you dressed like that?"

"Because I want to spar! It's been a while and you're getting lazy. Now, get up. I've reserved the gym room for an hour. We should get going." Donna threw a t-shirt at Mon-El and he grabbed it before it hit his face. Slipping it on, he let out a yawn and reluctantly followed Donna out.

 

Meanwhile, Kara had just stopped by DEO to talk to her sister and invite Winn and J'onn to dinner. Winn happily agreed, but J'onn had to refuse since he had some work later. Kara was about to go out for breakfast with Alex when she heard something. Excusing herself, she made her way downstairs towards the gym.

She stood near the stairs, taking in the sight in front of her. Where she had once trained Mon-El, he now stood sparring with his  _fiancée_. Mon-El had just charged at Donna, taking her by surprise, but the woman was so fast, she grabbed him and sent him flying.

Mon-El crashed onto the floor, all the while chuckling as Donna pinned him down as he tried to get up again. "I win!" The Amazonian called animatedly. "I told you, you're out of practice!"

"No.  _I_ just trained you well." Mon-El got up and pulled Donna closer. He threw his arm around her shoulder. "Now, tell me the real reason why we sparred."

Kara frowned hearing that. Didn't people just spar for the very reason?

When Donna let out a sigh, Mon-El moved away and sat on a boulder. "So?" he prompted.

"When I go back to Themyscira, I will have to spar with someone. It's one of the oldest traditions. When someone comes back home, they are tested to see if they are worthy of joining the Amazons again."

"And what happens if someone fails?" Seeing Donna's nonchalant shrug, Mon-El raised a brow. "Don't tell me they are sent away."

"Okay, I won't."

"Babe…"

"Look, Mon, I come from an island of warriors… I knew there were going to be consequences. And it's time I face them."

"You're brave for doing this. I'm proud of you!" Mon-El moved closer and placed a soft kiss on her head. "Come on, let's shower and then go outside and grab some breakfast. I'm starving!"

"Breakfast sounds good!"

Kara watched them leave the gym. She turned around and headed back to the control room. Canceling her plans with Alex, she decided to head home and make herself something to eat.

* * *

 

It was later that morning did Kara see Mon-El again. He was at her doorstep around ten in the morning. When she opened the door, Mon-El gave her a bright smile.

"Good morning! Sorry I'm late," Mon-El said as he walked in.

"Hey," Kara greeted him before closing the door.

Mon-El noticed she didn't smile at him like she normally did. He didn't let that bother him. "So, what are we fixing next? The crib or the changing table?"

Kara shrugged. "You choose. I have some work to do so…"

"Oh! Okay." Mon-El went to grab the packed boxes. He decided to fix the changing table first. He noticed Kara was not even looking at him. Her mood seemed off and he didn't know if he was to blame or if she was bothered by something else. She sat on the couch with her laptop, doing some work quietly.

It felt strange. There was no small talk. No words of encouragement. Nothing. And for Mon-El, it felt as if Kara was mad at him for some reason.

He read the instructions and started fixing the table and the crib quickly. After putting the mattress in the newly fixed crib, he hung the stars and planets mobile over it.

"Kara, I'm done," Mon-El called, putting the instruction leaflets away. "Where do you want me to keep these?"

Kara looked at the crib and the changing table with a small smile on her face. "Can you keep the table next to the dresser and the crib on your side of the bed?" Just as she said those words, she regretted it.

Mon-El raised a brow hearing that. But he didn't say anything. He simply picked the crib up and placed it on the other side of the bed. He then turned to face Kara. "Looks like I'm done here."

"Yeah. Thanks for all the help."

"No worries." Mon-El grabbed his jacket and made his way towards the door. He waited for Kara to say something, but she wasn't. "Are we still on for tonight?" Mon-El asked before opening the door. "We can cancel, if you want."

"No. I'll see you at seven."

"Alright! See ya." Mon-El closed the door behind himself.

And here he was thinking things were getting better and he could at least have a friend in Kara. Who was he kidding?

Mon-El flew straight to the DEO and saw Winn and Donna waiting for him with bright smile on their faces.

"I'm guessing something big happened?" Mon-El asked, making his way towards him.

"I disabled your rings!" Winn exclaimed.

"He did it!" Donna said just then.

"What? Wow, Winn! Great job!" Mon-El patted his friend's shoulder.

"But there's a problem," Winn said, gesturing Mon-El to follow him. They made their way towards a passageway, where Winn said, "The ring is so powerful that it takes the body's heat to keep itself active. Now if we put it in a very cold place, it's useless."

"Cold place?" Mon-El scratched his scruffy jaw. "What about the Fortress of Solitude?"

"YES!" Winn exclaimed. "That's the best place!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Donna asked out of curiosity.

"Clark and Kara have this place in the Arctic. It was left by Kryptonians who visited this planet ages ago," Mon-El explained. "Think of it as a part of Krypton. But it's located in such a cold place that no human can go there. Unless they are dressed in many layers."

"Well, I am going to see Clark tomorrow. Should I ask him to help me keep these rings there?" Donna asked Mon-El.

He gave her a nod. "That would be the best thing to do."

Mon-El then decided to go have a word with J'onn. He wanted to accept the job offer and work for the DEO. At least this way he would be there for his son.

When he returned after signing the contract, he ran into Winn.

"Hey buddy!" Winn greeted him.

"Hey Winn! Looks like you and I will be working together again." Mon-El showed him the contract papers and earned a hug from Winn.

"I'm so happy for you! Say, have you figured out your living arrangement yet?"

Mon-El shook his head. "I was actually thinking of getting a small place for myself and Donna, but I can't really afford anything right now."

"You always complained about the DEO living space," Winn pointed out.

"I did. But I don't really have a choice but to stay here."

"That's what I wanted to talk about," Winn started. "See, you're one of my closest friends. And I hate seeing you stay at a place you don't like. I recently moved into a bigger place. There's an extra room and it has your name written on it. You and Donna are most welcome to move into my place."

Mon-El's eyes widened hearing that. "Winn, are you sure? We will be in your space, buddy. And I don't wanna impose."

"Mon-El, trust me, if I had any problem with you and Donna living under my roof, I wouldn't have offered you in the first place."

"Thanks, Winn! You're an amazing friend." Mon-El gave him a quick one arm hug. "I have to tell Donna."

"You do that. As a matter of fact, you two should move in today! Why don't you grab your stuff? We will drop that off at home before going to Kara's."

Hearing Kara's name, Mon-El let out an unintentional sigh. Winn didn't miss that. "Everything okay? You look kinda tensed."

"Yeah. It's all good!"

Winn patted Mon-El's shoulder. "I'm here if you ever wanna talk. Plus, you haven't visited the dive bar yet. Everyone misses you."

Mon-El smiled, remembering his time as a bartender. His life was so simple back then. Thanking Winn again, Mon-El decided to go train a little.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Mon-El, Donna and Winn headed out to Winn's place. Donna was grateful of Winn's offer and told him if he ever felt uncomfortable having them under the roof, he only needed to tell her and they would be gone before he knew it. They set out to Kara's place together, not before stopping by to grab some presents for her.

When they reached the loft, Winn rang the doorbell and waited. It was Alex who had opened the door. Jimmy was already there, sitting on the couch, reading something on the phone. When he looked up, his jaw dropped. "Mon-El? Is he real? Oh my goodness! Guys, this was your big surprise?" Jimmy reached out to hug Mon-El.

"Hey Jimmy!" Mon-El greeted him.

"And who's this beautiful lady?" Jimmy gave Donna a charming smile.

Placing a hand on her waist, Mon-El said, "James Olsen, this is my fiancée, Donna Troy."

Donna shook hands with Jimmy and the man winced lightly. "Whoa! Girl's got a great grip!"

"Wonder Woman's sister," Winn whispered before patting Jimmy's back. He then went to greet Kara.

When Kara's eyes finally fell on Donna, she walked up to her and said, "Hi! It's good to see you again."

"Hello Kara! Thanks for inviting us. It's really sweet of you," Donna said. "Here, I got you something."

Kara took the small paper bag from her and looked inside. She gave Donna a big grin. "You got me ice cream!"

"I thought flowers would be nice," Donna started. "But then Mon-El told me that you won't be able to eat flowers and suggested this."

Kara looked at Mon-El with a small smile. Once Donna had moved away to greet Alex and talk to Jimmy, Mon-El held up the bottle he was carrying. Kara looked at it and giggled. "You brought me club soda?"

"Only the best!" Mon-El went to keep it in the fridge. "Thanks for inviting us."

They ended up having dinner first. And then moved to the couch. Mon-El, Donna and Winn were crammed on the big couch together. Jimmy had claimed an armchair. So had Kara. Poor Alex had to pull out a chair for herself.

"So, Mon-El," Jimmy started. "It's been a couple of months! Where were you all this time?"

"The future."

"The future?" Jimmy raised a brow. "How far in the future?"

"31st century," Mon-El replied. "I know, seems impossible. But time travel is real. And it's actually been seven years for me, not seven months."

Jimmy nodded. "So how long are you going to stay here?"

"Indefinitely, I hope." Mon-El then looked at Donna. "We plan on getting a place here. Somewhere nearby so I can be around the kid as he grows up."

"Do you guys have any plans of marriage?" Alex asked. When she felt Kara glaring at her, she mouthed a 'sorry' to her sister.

"We have decided to wait," Donna replied. "This whole coming back to this current time hasn't been easy. It's going to take us a while to adjust into our new lives. One step at a time."

Mon-El nodded. "Yeah. And it's not like she's running away."

Winn and Jimmy burst out laughing. Mon-El joined them. They talked some more and then it was finally time for everyone to leave. Alex was staying back tonight. Mon-El, Winn and Donna were going to head to Winn's place and Jimmy was going to go get drunk. He said he needed it after seeing Mon-El alive and with a hot fiancée.


	9. Chapter 9

Mon-El, Donna and Winn had gone downstairs, but when Winn remembered he had left his phone upstairs, he ran back up.

As Mon-El and Donna stood waiting for Winn outside Kara's building, they heard him talking to Jimmy. Sometimes super hearing was a curse. Like now, for instance.

"Dude, I can't believe he's back!" Jimmy called as he stepped into the elevator with Winn. "I just feel sorry for Kara. She's pregnant with his baby, and this guy gets himself a hot girlfriend and flaunts her proudly."

"James, it's not like that!"

"You don't know anything, Winn. Kara is very sensitive! And if Mon-El _does_ marry this girl, it's a heartbreak of a lifetime for Kara! How are these two even expecting to raise this kid?"

"I don't know, man. They are our friends and we gotta support them no matter what. And you're wrong about Mon-El. He's not flaunting anything. It's been years for him and there's nothing wrong if he moved on from Kara. Heck! He had no idea there was a way to return till it actually happened. So please, don't talk shit about him."

"Easy, little guy! You don't need to get your panties in a twist!"

"Whatever, man!" Winn walked out of the building just as he said that. Without a second glance, he walked towards Mon-El and Donna. They didn't say anything else to Jimmy. They simply made their way back to Winn's place.

Donna glanced at Mon-El more than once. She knew Jimmy's words had affected him, but when he gave her a weak smile, she returned with a reassuring one of her own.

* * *

 

To their surprise, Donna was summoned to the DEO by J'onn. Diana had come over and she wanted to take Donna to her place that night. She ended up flying to Winn's place to meet her sister. Donna decided to leave right away. She hugged both Mon-El and Winn goodbye.

"I'll miss you," Mon-El said when he managed to catch Donna alone for a second. They were on the roof, where Diana and Winn stood talking.

"Me too! When was the last time I went on a solo mission?"

"Two years ago. Crorix 31. Some douchebag who was supposed to be your 'guide' kept hitting on you! Jerk!"

Donna chuckled. "Aw, you poor baby! Lucky for you I'm going back to an island full of women, so you don't have to worry." Donna kissed his cheek before hugging him. "You be safe, okay?"

"Yeah. You too!"

"Think about it while I'm away," Donna started. When she saw Mon-El raise a brow, she said, "About your feelings for Kara. About us. I want you to think about what you want clearly. Me being away will be good. When I return and you feel we still have a chance, then great. But if you choose Kara, just know that I will  _never_  hold it against you!"

"But Doe—"

"Now, go out and have a drink with Winn. You need it." Patting his cheek, Donna turned away and went to her sister.

And once Donna and Diana left, the boys decided to go to the dive bar.

* * *

 

Mon-El hadn't expected anyone to remember him. But then again, it had just been few months for them. He was immediately surrounded by the regulars and the owner announced that all his drinks were on the house. Mon-El smiled and greeted everyone before grabbing a corner booth with Winn.

Mon-El went with his regular order of Aldebaran rum. But when two blue drinks were placed on the table, the Daxamite raised a brow.

"It's from those two girls," the server said, before pointing at two pretty, blue-skinned girls. One of them waved at Mon-El, who lifted the glass and smiled.

"Should you be accepting drinks from strangers when you are already taken?" Winn asked as he eyed the blue drink.

Mon-El pushed the other glass towards Winn. "It's only one drink, Winn." Mon-El winked before finishing the entire thing in one big gulp.

The Daxamite had loosened a little by the time he finished his first glass of Aldebaran rum.

"So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Winn asked.

"Kara."

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Winn exclaimed. "Is she giving you a hard time for being with Donna?"

"No. On the contrary, she's being supportive of my relationship with Donna… Winn, I didn't forget when I was in the future. A part of me still loves her."

"What about Donna?"

"Well, I love her too. But what I have with Donna is more of a companionship. She's my best friend and I can't imagine a world without her… And I'm trying my hardest to move on. From my past. From Kara. But I just can't."

"Thing seemed a little awkward between you and Kara earlier," Winn said before he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah. Everything was great yesterday. She helped me with the instructions as I fixed the furniture. We had ice cream together before we went to buy the furniture. But this morning, she barely spoke to me. Maybe I did something that's bothering her. I don't know, man!" Mon-El shrugged.

"This morning?" Winn scratched his chin. "Weren't you and Donna working out at the gym?" Seeing Mon-El nod, Winn continued, "I saw Kara heading towards the gym. I thought she went to see you."

Mon-El's eyes widened hearing that. "No way. I guess she saw us together and it…"

"Bothered her?"

"Maybe. But she doesn't want me to leave Donna for her."

"That's because she feels it's wrong to come in between two people who love each other a lot. Mon-El, buddy, don't take me wrong but it doesn't really feel like you and Donna are madly in love with each other. And I'm only saying that because I have seen you with Kara."

"What if I have changed?"

"Really? Is that your big excuse?"

"I don't know, Winn." Mon-El let out a sigh. "All I know is that I'm happy with Donna, but I still have feelings for Kara. Every time I think of moving on, I just remember our happier times together and remember the very reason why I fell for her so hard, so fast! And now with this baby coming, I'm going to be spending a lot of time with Kara. It's inevitable… But all I want is the best for her. If she feels we can't be together, then so be it."

"Mon-El, are you even listening to yourself? Who are you? I don't know this man! The Mon-El I knew didn't give up so fast! Look, I know it's not easy. But you are my friend, so is Kara and also Donna… and I just can't stand seeing you guys getting hurt."

"I feel helpless, Winn. Donna wanted me to think about it. About us. And my feelings for Kara."

"She's giving you time to think? Wow, man! This is one amazing girl! If I was in your place, I would never let her go."

Mon-El smirked hearing that. "You're crushing on Donna so bad."

Winn reddened. "No, I'm not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Mon-El, drop it!"

"Goodness, you're in love with her!"

"NOOOO! STOP TEASING ME!"

* * *

 

Mon-El and Winn went back home, drunk and laughing all the while. They knew one of them would wake up with a bad hangover, so the other promised to get him some greasy breakfast and hot coffee.

And when they went to DEO the next day, J'onn surprised Mon-El by challenging him to a fight. The Daxamite looked at his boss in disbelief, but when he was dragged off to the gym, all he could do was wail, looking at his best friend, who sat eating his favorite red tubes.

"Bye, Mon-El!" Winn grinned and waved at his friend.

Mon-El ended up facing the Martian, who ended up transforming into his real self.

"You gotta be kidding me!" The Daxamite facepalmed himself before flying towards the Martian and throwing the first punch.

It ended up being a tie since J'onn was called away for some important work. Mon-El then went to grab an early lunch with Winn and came back with a book in his hand.

* * *

It was later that evening did Kara show up at DEO. She walked in as if she owned the place and got a frown from the Martian who came to talk to her.

"Kara, how many times do I have to tell you to not come here? You're pregnant! You can't just waltz into a government facility whenever you want. If you are bored, then I suggest you go to a museum."

Kara looked at him wide-eyed. "Is that where you go when you're bored? Oh, J'onn, you're so funny!" Giggling, she patted J'onn's shoulder and went to greet Winn. When her eyes fell on Mon-El, who sat next to Winn reading something, she stood still. Mon-El wore black pants and a black button-down shirt. It wasn't like that stupid jumpsuit he wore seven months ago. This one looked way better.

When he felt her gaze on him, Mon-El looked up. "Hi!"

"Hi," Kara said, her cheeks reddening a little. She had no idea why she blushed around Mon-El so much. "What are you reading?"

"Oh!" Mon-El raised the book so Kara could see what it was.  ** _What to Expect When She Is Expecting - A Guide For First Time Fathers._**

Kara's eyes widened seeing that. She then gave him a heartbreaking smile. "You're reading a baby book?"

"I have absolutely no experience with this," Mon-El said as he stood up. "So, I decided to go get a book and they recommended this was the best for new fathers."

Kara took the book from him and smiled. "That's nice! This surely will let you know what to do."

"Yeah…"

"Agent Matthews," J'onn called as he made his way towards Mon-El and Kara. "You are dismissed for the day. But I want you to take Kara home and make sure she stays there. Take responsibility for your child, Agent."

"Will do, Boss!" Mon-El turned to face Kara. "Let's go. I'll get you Potstickers."

"Yay! I love potstickers!"

Mon-El chuckled. "I know, Kara. Let's go."

Mon-El heard J'onn's voice in his mind thanking him. The Martian really didn't want Kara here when she was pregnant, but she wasn't making it easy for anyone by showing up almost every day.

Mon-El and Kara went to get some Chinese takeout and then they headed to the park to have their food in the little picnic area. Kara loved the outdoors and she was more than happy when she realized Mon-El had remembered it.

As they sat eating, Kara began, "I'm sorry for yesterday. I behaved terribly and you didn't deserve it."

"You don't have to apologize. The book I'm reading says it's the hormones. I won't hold it against you."

Kara shook her head. "It's not the hormones… I was at the DEO. I came to see you and… I saw you with Donna. You two were so close that I started remembering how we used to be. And I was hurt seeing you two… Again, that's a stupid excuse. So I really am sorry."

Mon-El surprised Kara by grabbing her hand. "Hey! If I were in your place, I would have felt bad too. We have a history, nothing's gonna chance that… And if we were under different circumstances, I would choose you. All the time."

Kara gave him a teary smile when he kissed her palm. She thought it would be easy to set her feelings aside and be a friend. But no. This was horrible. She didn't like this one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El still loves Kara!!! :O


	10. Chapter 10

Mon-El went back to work after lunch. But he made sure Kara got home safe first. He had more training and then he had to go out when there was an emergency. When he returned, he saw Winn standing in the corner, gesturing him to follow him.

Mon-El followed Winn to see that his friend was leading him to his lab.

"What's up, Winn?" Mon-El asked as he walked in.

"So… remember you told me you wanted a suit?"

Mon-El nodded. It had been years ago. When he had first come to Earth. "Yeah. I remember."

"Well, I have been working on the suit for the past few months!"

"What?"

Winn gave him a big grin before saying. "I started when you were still around. There was a small problem: a lead bullet could still pierce the material. So, that didn't work out… I really didn't know you would come back free of your lead allergy, so I had to think of something else." Winn walked towards a closet of some sort and pressed a button.

When the door opened, it unveiled a suit much like Superman's, but in red.

"Winn, is this—?" Mon-El was at loss of words.

"I asked Kara to help me out with this. It's a Kryptonian bio-armor with a few tweaks here and there. I did color it. Wasn't easy, mind you. And I took off the crest of El because I didn't know if you wanted it. That's why it left a sort of an imprint behind. Sorry."

Mon-El walked towards the suit and touched it. "Winn, this is brilliant!"

"Yeah? You like it?!" Winn jumped at Mon-El, taking him by surprise. "I'm so glad, buddy! This is your homecoming gift from me."

Mon-El hugged his friend back and turned to look at his suit again. "Wait, is there a cape?"

"Oh! I'm still working on it. It will be done in a few days. All we gotta do is figure out a Superhero name for you!"

"Anything but Superboy." Mon-El grinned. "Can I try it on?"

"Yeah. But why don't you wait for me to finish the cape?"

"Can do!" Mon-El smiled looking at his suit. He truly loved it. "Thank you, Winn! This is truly the best homecoming present!"

"I'm happy you are back, buddy! Just stick around, okay?"

"As long as no one puts me in a pod and sends me away." Mon-El grinned.

* * *

 

Mon-El decided to stop by to see how Kara was doing later that night. She must have heard him long before he even stepped foot into her building. When he stopped by her door, it opened and revealed Kara smiling oh, so brightly.

"Hi!" Kara said with a big smile and stepped aside to let Mon-El in.

"Hey Kara! How're you doing?"

"Good! A little hungry. And I spy something in your hand!"

"I was thinking of cooking for you." Mon-El chuckled heartily before keeping the paper bag on the table. "Nothing fancy. Just something I remember."

Kara gave him a big smile. "I missed your cooking!"

"Yeah? Me too."

Kara took a seat at the counter as Mon-El began to cook. She knew he loved cooking, but it really looked like he was out of practice.

"When was the last time you cooked?" Kara asked before grabbing a handful of nuts to munch on.

"When I lived here… I missed cooking when I was in the future."

When he was done, Kara noticed that he had made Chicken Pot Pie for her. She gave him a quick hug before going to fetch the plates and drinks for them. When Mon-El saw Kara grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge, he raised a brow.

"Oh! This is for Alex," Kara said quickly. She had lied to him. She had gone shopping earlier and brought stuff for Mon-El as well.

When he let out a yawn, Kara looked up at him. He looked tired. The dark circles under his eyes more evident than before. She knew what was happening to him. He was barely sleeping. Maybe he still had those nightmares… But she would never know.

They ended up grabbing their plates and sitting in front of the TV to watch a movie Kara had wanted to see for a while. When Mon-El let out another yawn, Kara asked, "When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?"

Mon-El shrugged. "Remember after we came from Barry's Earth, you decided we needed to relax a little? And then we went to an amusement park?"

Kara nodded. "I do. We even got our pictures taken at the photo booth." Kara stood up and went to take the photos she had kept by her bedside. She handed them to Mon-El and saw him smile while looking at their pictures. They looked so happy. And suddenly Kara was jealous of herself.

"And when we came back home, I was really tired that day," Mon-El said. "I think that was the last time I slept peacefully."

Kara's eyes widened hearing that. "What are you saying? You haven't slept properly for years?"

"Not really. I try, but usually wake up sweating and trying to forget another bad dream. It's been like that for ages."

"Mon-El, you  _have_  to sleep!" Kara grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed.

"Kara, no. Thank you, but I can't. Don't worry about me."

"How can I not worry about you?! Please listen to me, Mon-El. Don't argue. Just go to bed. This was home when you lived here seven years ago. Maybe you will finally sleep well here. Please! Do it for me!"

Mon-El didn't like how she was pleading, but Kara had a point. Maybe he would finally sleep now that he was back to his old home. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!" Kara gave him a big smile. "I'm going to be in the living room. I don't want to disturb you."

"Thanks, Kara! I really appreciate this!" Once she waved to him and walked away, pulling the curtains to give him some privacy, Mon-El took his shirt and belt off. He kept his under shirt and pants on before lying on the bed. This felt weird. He had never hoped to come back here and stay at Kara's place, but here he was.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Kara was in the living room, working on an article that she needed to submit that week. Cat Grant was kind enough to let her work from home when she hit her third trimester. But as she sat there, she was able to hear Mon-El's breathing calm down and he had fallen asleep quickly. She loved having him here. There was a sense of peace and safety that this man offered. She was the Girl of Steel, but it was nice to know that someone as strong as her had her back.

When Kara was done with work, she went to change into her pajamas. Kara was in a dilemma when she realized that Mon-El was in deep sleep and it wasn't fair to wake him up now. She contemplated whether to sleep on the couch, but when sleeping on the bed was no longer comfortable for her, the couch was a big no. Kara hoped Mon-El didn't mind sharing the bed with her and slowly climbed it and got under the sheet.

What Kara said was true, Mon-El did need that good night's sleep, and he finally did. When he woke up the next morning, his eyes fell on Kara who slept with her arms around him. She was sleeping awkwardly with many pillows and Mon-El knew for sure that she wasn't comfortable. Then again, she was heavily pregnant and her eight month had already started.

Mon-El slowly got out of the bed and went to freshen up. He wanted to make Kara breakfast as a thank you for letting him sleep at her place. But as soon as he got out of the bathroom and checked his phone did he realize he had gotten many calls from one number. Wondering who it was, he called the number.

"Mon-El?" was what he heard as soon as someone picked the phone.

"Doe? Is that you?"

"Yup! I'm calling from Diana's phone!"

Mon-El smiled to himself. Not wanting to disturb Kara, he walked out to the balcony and spoke, "Hey Doe! I missed you!"

"Me too. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. Diana wanted to talk and I just lost track of time."

"No worries, honey. Did you visit your mother?"

"Not yet. I'm leaving in an hour. A little nervous."

"You're gonna do great, Donna! I have faith in you."

"Thanks, Mon. I just don't know what my mother will say. I didn't exactly do anything to make her proud. And if I lose the challenge, I can never see her again."

Leaning against the wall, Mon-El said, "Doe, do you remember that mission we had at Veron 2H6?"

"Uh! Don't remind me."

Mon-El let out a chuckle. "It was a planet with the Red Sun. And you knew just how vulnerable I was."

"Yes. And you almost got yourself killed."

"Almost. You protected me… Now, what I'm trying to say is, I have weaknesses. But you don't. At least, not that we know of. You are a strong woman, Donna. You don't need a man  _or_  a woman to protect you. I know I'll never understand the Themysciran customs and the need for this challenge, but I do understand what responsibilities are. I did run away from them when I was on Daxam, but I know what it means to be a Crown Prince now. Never forget that you are their princess. You are Donna of Troia, Princess of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta. You are  _my_  superhero. Now you go out there and face whoever stands before you, even if it is your own sister. Don't back off, Doe. Show them what you are made of… But just come back to me, okay?"

Mon-El heard a slight chuckle from the other side. "Thanks for the pep talk, Mon! I really needed that!"

"You're welcome, babe!"

"Greek Gods," Donna said.

"Excuse me?"

"I do have a weakness. Greek Gods, including my sister. They are a lot stronger than me."

Mon-El shrugged. "Yeah, well, I don't care. For me you are way stronger than all of them."

"Hera! Mon-El, you have no idea just how much I missed you."

"Yeah? Tell me all about it when you come back home. I'll see you soon, Trouble. Go kick some ass!"

"Will do, my dear boy! You take care of yourself."

"Always." When Mon-El ended the call and turned back, he noticed Kara standing in the kitchen. She must have heard everything.

"Morning," Kara greeted him with a small smile.

"Good morning, Kara! Sorry, did I wake you up? Was I too loud?"

"Oh no! I was up when you were in the bathroom. How did you sleep?"

"Thanks for letting me sleep here. I slept great. I was thinking of making you some breakfast."

"You know I'll never say no to your cooking!"

Mon-El gave her a bright smile before he started with the breakfast. Kara didn't ask about Donna, and Mon-El was glad she didn't. He was okay with being Kara's friend, but talking about Donna was still awkward. He wondered if it would ever not be awkward.

Once they were done with breakfast, Mon-El said goodbye to Kara and headed to Winn's place to get changed before going to work. Winn was once again working on his suit. Promising him that he would have it ready soon.

Mon-El had to fly out twice due to emergencies. Otherwise he was busy attending a seminar for new agents that Alex was in charge of. They had some on-field training as well. And being a meta really helped when the older Danvers sister tried to kick his butt. Mon-El later realized that him being a meta was not the advantage, but the training he had gotten from J'onn that helped. The Martian had been preparing Mon-El for facing Alex out of all the people. And Mon-El was glad he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how Mon-El and Kara are spending time together again! Do you?


	11. Chapter 11

Mon-El had decided to go shopping that evening. He really wanted to get his baby something. Winn had suggested he get the baby onesies, saying the little one would need a lot of them. He then went along with Mon-El because he missed spending time with his best friend. They ended up going to the mall nearby and went to look for the baby's stuff.

When Mon-El was looking around, Winn said, "These are the onesies I told you about."

Mon-El grabbed one. "This is cute! I'll take this."

"Yeah. You need couple more of those. Because the baby is gonna poop and when he does, the clothes might start smelling so you gotta change it all."

"What?" Mon-El asked, confused.

"Poop, man! He's gonna drink milk and poop a lot! And you have to clean it up. No one's gonna do it for you, Your Majesty." Winn grinned and grabbed two cute onesies.

"You aren't helping, buddy."

"Just telling you the poopy truth!"

Just then, a saleswoman made her way towards them and asked, "First time?"

"I'm sorry?" Mon-El turned to face her.

"Is this your first baby?"

"Oh yeah!"

She gave them a big smile and said, "New dads then! Let me help you guys!"

Mon-El's eyes widened. He looked at his best friend and shook his head. "Dads? What? No! We aren't—"

"Miss, he's the dad," Winn explained. "I'm just the best friend/possible godfather. Thanks for offering though."

The woman apologized and walked away embarrassed.

Mon-El did find some very cute onesies. They were mostly Star Wars ones. And Winn was proud of him.

As they went around looking at more shops, Mon-El told Winn that he wished to get Kara something as well.

"What do you have in mind?" Winn asked, as he looked around the place.

"I'm not sure. She had difficulty sleeping."

Winn raised a brow.  _What was Mon-El doing observing Kara sleep?_

"I know it isn't easy to sleep with the bump, and there's actually a pillow for that!"

"She does have a lot of pillows, Winn. She made  _me_  a pillow."

Winn's eyes widened at that. "Wait, are you telling me that you slept with Kara?"

"Yeah…"

"Mon-El, how could you cheat on Donna? She's such an amazing woman!"

"Wait, what?" Mon-El shook his head. "Winn, you got it all wrong." Mon-El then began to explain how he crashed at Kara's place and how they ended up sharing the bed.

Winn gave him a small nod, understanding what his friend was saying. But this was not normal. Mon-El had moved on from Kara. He was with someone else. Even if he was having a baby with Kara, they weren't a couple, so the whole sharing the bed thing was a bit bizarre to Winn.

Mon-El did end up getting an u-shaped full body pillow for Kara. It was funny to see Winn try it out first and when he said it was really comfortable, Mon-El didn't hesitate to buy it.

* * *

 

It was later that evening that Mon-El went to Kara's place. She had been binge watching something on Netflix, so it did take her a full minute to open the door after he rang the bell.

She gave him a big smile when she saw him. "Hey! Come on in!"

"Hey Kara! How're you doing?" Mon-El asked as he walked in. When she noticed the stuff he was carrying, Mon-El said, "Went shopping for the kid. Got something nice for you. Winn said it's really comfortable." Keeping the bag of clothes on the table, he carried the pillow to the bed and set it down.

Kara grinned when she touched the pillow. She immediately climbed the bed and lay down with the pillow. Kara let out a sigh in relief. "Mon, this is amazing! Thank you so much!"

Mon-El gave her a big smile and nodded. "I'm glad you like it!" He then turned around to see that she had been watching something on Netflix. Deciding to let her continue, Mon-El said, "I'm gonna go now, Kara. Let me know if that pillow was useful."

Kara sat up and asked, "Already? Do you want to have dinner with me? I ordered Chinese a while ago. It will be here any minute."

Mon-El hesitated. He really wanted to go back to Winn's place and call Donna. He wanted to know when she was returning. But the way Kara was looking at him, Mon-El gave her a small smile and nodded.

Kara grinned. "Great! I was just starting a new show. Do you want to watch it with me?"

"Would that be okay?" Mon-El asked, as he began to remove his jacket.

Kara nodded. "Of course!" She grabbed her new pillow and set it on the couch, so she could rest her back against it. Mon-El took a seat on the armchair and she started playing the episode for them.

In a few minutes, Mon-El had relaxed and settled in. But when Kara winced, he shot out of the chair and was next to her in a second.

"Kara! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. The little guy just kicked!" Kara grinned as she grabbed Mon-El's hand and placed it over her bump.

The baby kicked again much to Mon-El's joy and he leaned closer to kiss the bump. But he pulled back too soon when he realized what he had just done. Sighing, he sat next to Kara, with his hand still over her bump, feeling his son kick again.

"You sure it doesn't hurt?" Mon-El asked.

"I would lie if I say it didn't… After first it didn't. But I guess that was because he was smaller."

"Will there be any complications when you give birth?"

Kara shrugged. "I really hope not… Then again, I'm not familiar with natural birth. I was born through the birthing matrix, remember?"

"Right. That's something."

"I'll be fine.  _He_  will be fine, so don't worry." Kara took Mon-El's hand in hers and patted it. "Just be with us and we'll be okay."

"Always."

Mon-El had experienced something profound that evening. When he talked to the baby, he got a kick or a tap in return. It was as if the little guy was conversing with him. Mon-El then went to spend almost all his free time with Kara after that. He was doing great at DEO as well.

And one fine day, it was time for him to suit up and fly like he was meant to.

The suit that Winn had made for him was ready. The cape hung long and blue. He loved how it looked and how he could use it during fights and to shield himself.

Kara still hadn't seen him in his suit since she was officially banned from DEO till she was ready to give birth. But the others sure let Mon-El know that the suit looked great.

Later that week, he was dealing with an emergency. Rogue aliens. And things were slowly getting out of hand since they were too many. Just before he could ask J'onn to send back up, he heard a loud clank of metal. Mon-El turned around to see that it was Donna. She had braces on much like Wonder Woman's on her arms and she had used that to send the aliens flying.

She looked at him and smirked. "Missed me?"

Mon-El gave her a big smile and said, "You know I did! But first, let's deal with these guys."

Just as Mon-El said that, an alien threw a punch at Donna. She grabbed his fist and turned his arm, dislocating it from the shoulder. The alien cried in pain. Donna sent him flying before saying, "You messed with the wrong girl!"

Together, Mon-El and Donna took down all the rogues. When they finally flew away and landed on DEO's balcony, Mon-El cupped Donna's face and kissed her fervently. He had missed her so much and now here she was… in his arms. When he pulled away, he wrapped his arms around Donna and hugged her tightly. She patted his shoulder and said, "I did it. Guess I'm back to being an Amazon for real."

Mon-El stepped away and said, "I knew you would. I had faith in you."

When he finally turned to face the others, he noticed that Kara was there as well. She looked absolutely heartbroken and she couldn't even meet his eyes.

Before he could make his way towards her, Donna slipped her hand in his. "Nice suit. Who made it?"

"I did!" Winn proudly called as he made his way towards Mon-El and Donna. He patted Mon-El shoulder and said, "You did great, buddy! That suit suits you!"

"Thanks, Winn! Couldn't have done it without you." Mon-El gave him a small smile.

"All we need now is a superhero name for you!" Winn grinned. "You should totally go for Wonder Boy!"

"Why, what's wrong with Superboy?" Alex asked, turning to face Mon-El.

Mon-El simply shrugged. "Nothing. I'm not a boy. So neither works for me."

"Valor," Kara muttered. When she felt Mon-El's gaze on her, she looked up and said, "You were very brave today. Something tells me that Valor would suit you well."

Mon-El smiled and nodded. "Now that's a great superhero name! I'll take that." He then turned to Donna and said, "I have so much to talk to you about."

"Agent Matthews," J'onn called, making Mon-El groan. "Report first and then you can go talk to Miss Troy."

Mon-El nodded and squeezed Donna's hand. "I'll be back soon."

Once Mon-El left, with Winn following him, Donna turned to face Kara. "Hey! How're you doing?"

"I'm good," Kara replied politely. "How are you? Was your trip good?"

"It was, surprisingly. Is the baby well?"

Kara placed a hand on her bump and nodded. "He is! He's been more active now that he gets to hear Mon-El's voice everyday."

"Ah! Yes." Donna gave Kara a small smile and then turned when she saw Mon-El walk towards her, wearing normal clothes. He smiled at her and placed a hand over her back.

"Looks like I can leave now."

Donna nodded and turned towards Kara. "Goodbye, Kara. Take care of yourself."

"You too." Kara watched quietly as Mon-El waved to her and walked away with Donna. They then flew out of the balcony.

Kara turned away, ready to leave as well when she noticed Alex looking at her. "What is it, Alex?" Kara asked before making her way towards her sister.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Alex asked, moving closer. They got into the elevator and headed downstairs, since Alex had wanted to drive Kara home.

"Hurts?"

"Seeing him with another woman…"

Kara let out a sigh. "You know, I thought of sending him to Barry's Earth. Only after he had already gone to space… If only I had thought about it first… And I sent him away knowing his life was in danger there as well. I did this to him, Alex. I pushed him away… And now, he's finally with someone else."

"He belongs with you, Kara. You two are having a baby."

"Just that… I knew him for a year and now I'm having his baby, but he spent the last seven years with Donna. She has known him longer. She has been with him during his darkest times. If it's a competition, I know for sure that I'm not winning this one, Alex… And if I make Mon-El choose between me and Donna, I'm scared that he will end up choosing her and I'll be left alone."

"Oh Kara!" Alex pulled her little sister into a hug. She was actually happy when Mon-El returned, but not anymore. He was upsetting Kara in the worst way possible, and Alex couldn't stand that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming tomorrow!


	12. Chapter 12

Mon-El and Donna didn't go back to Winn's place. They wanted to spend some time alone with each other before doing so. They ended up going to a diner nearby because this way they could eat and talk.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Mon-El said as he took Donna's hand in his and placed a soft kiss. Donna caressed his cheek as she looked at him carefully. He looked different. Happy. Relaxed. "So, how did it go? I hope you weren't up against your sister."

Donna shook her head. "It wasn't Diana, thankfully… Still, it was a strong competitor. Artemis of Bana-Mighdall. I never thought I would be strong enough to face her. But I still did, and I won! So, thank you. If it wasn't for all the training I did with you…"

"Hey! Come on. You're strong! You don't need a man to train you or something."

"I know. But it was good to know I could face one of the strongest of my kind and make it back alive… My mother was surprised to see me. It didn't matter that Diana assured her that I was coming back home. Mother didn't want to believe her."

"Did you tell your mother what happened to you? Your time with the Legion?"

Donna nodded. "I did. She found it hard to believe me seeing as how I disappeared without a word, but Diana helped her understand… Now, enough about me. Tell me how you've been!"

"Busy. J'onn was very particular about me training here at DEO before I could go out on the field."

"And how are you finding this job?"

"Surprisingly good. I have been hanging out with Winn."

"And Kara?"

Mon-El stiffened when he heard Donna take Kara's name. "She's doing well. The little guy is very active these days. You know he responds when we talk to him? He kicks! It's so cute!"

Donna smiled looking at Mon-El gushing about his son. She then placed a hand over his arm. "So, you've made up your mind. I'm sure Kara will be happy."

"What?" Mon-El looked confused hearing that. "Donna, no. I'm not choosing Kara over you. Yes, I've been spending awful lot of time with her, but that's just because she's pregnant with my baby. This way I can be there for my child. But that is all. I promise."

"Mon, you'll be happier with her."

"Maybe. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm very happy with  _you_ … I want to be with you, Doe. I want us to have a life here."

"Are you serious?"

"Baby, do you think I would joke about something like this?"

Donna's eyes widened hearing that. Mon-El had made up his mind and he had chosen her. She loved the man, but she always had a feeling that she stood no chance against Kara. But here he was, telling her the words she had wanted to hear since she had gotten here.

When Mon-El gave her hand a light squeeze, Donna said, "You have no idea how happy I am!"

"If you're remotely as happy as I am, then a lot!"

"So, what are we going to do next?"

Mon-El gave her a charming smile. "First of all, we finish eating and then we go look for a place of our own. We can get a studio apartment, for now. And once my son is old enough, we can move to a bigger place."

Donna nodded. "Yes. But I think I have to go to Themyscira soon."

"Babe, why? You just came back!"

"I know, love. But who's gonna tell my mother that I'm in love with a man?"

Mon-El's eyes widened hearing that. "Seriously? You're going to talk to your mother about me?"

Donna nodded. She then leaned closer and said, "About time I told her." When she saw Mon-El smile, she placed a soft kiss on his lips before moving away.

Mon-El gave her a big smile of his own. He was happy, he wouldn't lie about that. But something hurt. Deep within him… It felt as if his heart just broke a little.

They went back to Winn's place, hand in hand, talking about getting their own place.

When it was time for bed, Donna reached out to kiss Mon-El. When he didn't respond, she pulled away and asked, "Hey! What's on your mind?"

Mon-El looked at her and shook his head. "Nothing. It's all good."

"It sure doesn't look like it." Donna moved away and sat on the bed, waiting for Mon-El to speak. "So, what's wrong?"

Mon-El turned around and went to look out the window. "I have to tell her," he whispered. But Donna managed to hear him. "I have to tell her that I'm really moving on."

"Kara?"

Mon-El nodded.

"I understand." Donna got up and went to stand by Mon-El's side. "She deserves to know. But I hate to think how she's going to take this. I can safely say that she was waiting for your return."

"Yes. But I was with you for years. More than I was with her."

Donna gave him a small smile before saying, "Yet she's the one having your child."

"Doe, I don't wanna hurt her. She's already been through so much… When I break this news, I have to make sure she's ready to hear this."

"We could wait. We're in a good place now." Donna wrapped her arms around Mon-El. "We can wait till the baby is born."

"I'm scared to wait, Doe," Mon-El confessed.

"Scared that you'll change your mind when you see your son?"

Mon-El turned to face her. "Yes. I don't want to wait. I have to tell her now."

"She won't hate you for this."

"Yeah. That's what makes it worse." Cupping her face, Mon-El placed a soft kiss on her temple. "I'll be back soon."

Donna nodded and stepped away from him. Mon-El said goodbye to her and walked out of the room. He was dreading the talk with Kara. But it had to be done.

* * *

 

He flew straight to Kara's home. And before he could knock on the door, it opened and there stood Kara, all dressed up and ready to go out.

"Kara, are you going somewhere?" Mon-El asked, looking at her outfit.

She wore a loose-fitting, red maternity dress with a denim jacket, but her baby bump stood out.

"Oh, hi, Mon-El!" Kara said before stepping out and locking the door after her.

"Kara, we need to talk."

"About?" Kara turned to face him.

"About us… About Donna."

Kara crinkled lightly. "Can it wait? I need to go out now."

"Where are you going at this time of the night?" Mon-El followed her as she made her way towards the elevator.

"Jamba Juice. And then to the park."

"Wait, what?"

"Your son wants a matcha green tea smoothie."

"Kara, how—"

"And a four cheese flatbread… This is why I usually keep stuff at home. But I'm out of all my snacks."

"Alright, just stay at home. I'll go get the black tea smoothie and four flatbreads."

"Matcha green tea smoothie and four cheese flatbread. I know I'm huge but there's no way I'm eating four of those."

Mon-El knew that she was stubborn. But this stubborn? Pregnancy sure changed her.

"You can come with me if you want. We can grab the food and drinks and go to the park. No one goes there at night."

Mon-El let out a small sigh and nodded. Guess this was the only way he could talk to Kara.

When they reached Jamba Juice, Kara placed the order and looked at Mon-El. Knowing he had to get something too, he asked for a glass of orange juice. Before Kara could pay for the food and drinks, Mon-El had already taken few bills out of the wallet.

"You didn't have to," Kara said when they grabbed their drinks and her flatbread and made their way outside.

"Well, if my son wants some tea smoothie and flatbread how can I say no?" Mon-El smiled at her. Kara had a big grin on her face as she sipped the smoothie.

"Ooh, this is soooo good! You should try it."

He looked at the green drink peculiarly before taking a sip. Mon-El made a face but didn't complain since Kara seem to be enjoying herself.

Once they made their way to the park, Kara sat down on a bench and began unwrapping her flatbread. She took a bite of it and then held it out for Mon-El to take. When he shook his head, she went back to eating it.

"Do you come here all the time?" Mon-El asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Sometimes."

"Why?"

Kara looked up at him and then pointed up. When Mon-El raised a brow, she said, "Look at the sky. You can see the stars so clearly now."

"Umm… I guess."

"Well, that's why… When I started to show, I really wanted you to be here with me and witness the pregnancy. But since you were not, I came here at night and just looked at the stars. Sometimes I talked to you, pretending you were up there, listening to me… Only I never got a reply." Kara let out a short laugh. "How silly of me, huh?"

Mon-El shook his head. "Not silly at all. I did spend seven years trying to get back to you."

"Even when you were with Donna?"

"Even then… Kara, I wanted to see you one last time. I wanted to see if you were happy. Since seven years had passed for me, I kept feeling the same time had passed for you. And I thought you would have moved on."

"Mon-El, can I tell you something that I haven't told anybody else?"

Mon-El nodded.

"Even if you had never returned, I would not have dated anyone else," Kara confessed. "I was living with the guilt that I sent you away. So far away. But when I realized I was pregnant, my entire world changed. This baby became the center of my attention. And I knew that if I was going to live for someone, then it was going to be for this child alone."

Mon-El stood up and threw his empty cup away. "Then if I say I'm going to marry Donna, you'll be okay with that?"

Kara gave him a small smile. It was strained. "Isn't that what you came to tell me today? That you have finally moved on from me and you have chosen to be with Donna?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh, Mon… I know you. Better than most people. And I've seen you around Donna… She treats you like an equal. She cares about you. She never gives you a hard time for being a Daxamite. She doesn't break up with you every two seconds. And the fact that she's not me… I knew the minute she returned that you would never belong to me… I don't hold it against you. Having you here means a lot to me. But just be my friend, okay? Don't become a stranger."

Mon-El looked at her quietly as she finished the rest of her smoothie and threw the empty cup away. She then made her way towards the swing.

"Mon!" She called out to him. "Come on."

Mon-El followed her quietly and gently pushed her as she sat on the swing with a big smile. "Remember we used to come here all the time? You wouldn't let the kids take a turn at the swing!"

"Yeah. Good old times." Mon-El sat on the swing nearby. "I know it's been ages, but it feels like yesterday we were here, having a date at this very spot."

"It was amazing, wasn't it?" Kara looked at him and smiled. "Do you wanna do it one last time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, tomorrow!


	13. Chapter 13

"Do what, Kara?" Mon-El asked out of surprise, getting up.

"Hey! I'm not trying to hint at something wrong. Since we are both here, why not have a date?"

"Oh, Kara…"

"Listen to me. This was where we had our first date. I kept thinking you would hate this place, but you ended up having so much fun here… Why not have our last date here?"

"Kara Zor-El, why must we hurt each other like this?"

"Mon-El of Daxam, you are not hurting me… And if you feel I'm hurting you, then you can always leave. Nothing is stopping you."

Mon-El didn't leave. He had spent years away from Kara. He could no longer stay away. When she saw him sit back on the swing, she smiled and looked up.

"Remember that day we had drinks together for the first time?"

Mon-El nodded. "You were floaty!" He chuckled heartily.

"I was! I'm such a terrible drinker! And you, you just broke the glass!"

"In my defense, I didn't know I was holding it so tightly!" Mon-El smiled and started swinging lightly. "Hey! What happened with the Game of Thrones? What did I miss?"

"Don't ask! It wasn't like how we expected it to end. I was so disappointed, I vowed never to watch any other show like that one again."

"That bad, huh?"

"Uh huh! Oh, Brooklyn Nine-Nine got renewed and it's amazing as always!"

"You don't have a crush on Jake still, do you?"

Kara gave him a mischievous smile as she shook her head. "He married Amy!"

"WHAT? I soooo saw that coming!" Mon-El chuckled loudly. "I mean, they did have some solid chemistry."

"Yup. They do!"

"Oh, Star Wars Episode 9 is coming out soon."

"I know!" Mon-El grinned. "Winn told me. We plan on watching it together!"

"You really loved the story, didn't you?"

"Yup! It's poetic cinema, Kara. Especially for us. Since we  _are_  from the stars."

"Yeah. And we did come from planets that waged wars," Kara pointed out.

"That too. I'm happy we are far from that kind of danger."

"Mon-El, we wear capes and protect the city! Danger is always going to be a part of our lives. But that's the thrill!"

"You must feel grounded now."

"I do. I don't fit into my Supergirl suit. J'onn won't allow me to visit the DEO… It gets boring at home!"

"You can always find a new show to binge watch."

Kara nodded. "That I can. But I'll get bored of that soon."

Mon-El had a small smile playing on his face. "Hey, Kara, do you remember that karaoke night where we got drunk and sang in awful tones? And then we danced on the table before breaking it?"

Kara began to laugh out loudly.

"Remember how they kicked us out and banned us from the bar?" Mon-El chuckled remembering that day.

"But they allowed us the next day after we apologized and paid for that table."

"Good old times!" Mon-El kept laughing thinking about that day. He laughed so hard that he fell off the swing and landed on the grass in front of him.

"Mon!" Kara called, laughing all the while. She got off the swing and sat next to him.

Mon-El was still laughing remember M'gann's face after breaking that table. They had been so drunk that night. When he felt Kara lean her head against his shoulder, he looked at her.

"We were young and wild…"

"I guess we are still young, but not so wild." Mon-El rested his head against hers. "I wonder what our son would be like."

"I hope he's more like you."

"Yeah?" Mon-El smiled brightly. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you are super fun and I'm hypercritical!"

Mon-El chuckled loudly. "Rao! I said that, didn't it?"

"Yeah. And Mxy spoiled everything!"

"That little jerk. I will never forgive him."

"If it wasn't for him, I don't think we would have realized each other's feelings," Kara whispered. When Mon-El turned to face her, his face inched closer to hers. "I'm actually glad that we got to meet that imp. Because I got you in the end…" Without thinking twice, Kara leaned closer and captured Mon-El's lips with hers. Mon-El's hand reached out to cup her face. When Kara's hand got tangled in his hair, Mon-El felt her moan and deepen the kiss.

But he broke away too soon, remembering that he had a fiancée now and what he was doing with Kara was outright cheating.

"Kara, no. We can't."

"Please, Mon… One last time. If this is the last time I'm going to be with you, then I want to cherish every single second with you."

"Kara, you don't know what you're asking for. I can't cheat on Donna. I love her!"

Kara nodded and cupped his cheek with a hand. "But you love me more…"

Mon-El was quiet for what seemed like a long time. There were tears streaming down his cheeks. When Kara wiped them away, he whispered, "Yes."

Kara wrapped her arms around him, making him lean his head against her chest. She held him tight as he cried in her arms.

"Mon, will we end up hurting each other by being a part of each other's lives but not together?"

"Yes… I can't live here and pretend that it doesn't hurt when I see you, Kara. I hate what is happening! Why did you send me away, Kara? Dying in your arms would have been better."

"Mon-El, don't say that! You were meant to live. You are a survivor. You were meant to come back to me."

"But I was too late. I moved on with my life… I promised to marry someone else."

"You are not married yet."

Mon-El looked up at Kara to see that she had unshed tears in her eyes. "You don't know what you are asking for."

Kara nodded. "I do. But I won't force you to do something you don't want to. If you truly believe that there's absolutely no chance of us being together, then go marry Donna… But if you have remotely any feelings for me, don't do this. Don't choose duty over love. Because we will all be hurting so bad."

"Kara, the mission I was on… I only signed up for it to find you. We were sent to find a piece of Krypton that might have survived. I searched for you everywhere. For all these years… I never forgot you, Kara. I never moved on… I simply learnt to love someone else, who I knew was good for me, who cared about me. But seeing you brought back all the feelings that I thought had died in me… If only I could go back to the past, Kara. If only we could go back to how it used to be."

"But we can, Mon-El. We still have time."

Mon-El shook his head and stood up. "I'm sorry, Kara… Donna was with me during the darkest period of my life. If it wasn't for her, I would have probably gotten killed… I love you. I always will. But if I go and tell Donna what I really feel, then I would be breaking her heart."

"But you are willing to break your heart instead?"

"It was broken the day you sent me away, Kara. There's no fixing it." Mon-El held a hand out for her to take. "Come on. I'll take you home. It's getting late."

"So this is it? The end?"

"I'm sorry, Kara… I've been cheating on Donna emotionally for all this time. I simply cannot go on anymore. She doesn't deserve this."

When Kara stood up, Mon-El bent down and lifted her in his arms. He then flew straight to her place and entered through the balcony. As soon as he had dropped her off, he flew straight to Winn's place without a second glance. If he looked at Kara one more time, he would not have the courage to face Donna anymore.

Mon-El landed in Winn's balcony and walked in to see Donna sleeping peacefully. Just the sight of her ached his heart. She loved him. Trusted him. Yet he had gone and cheated on her.

When he saw Donna moving lightly, he took his jacket and shoes off and climbed the bed.

Donna opened her eyes and looked at him carefully. She then gave him a heartbreaking smile. "For a minute I thought you aren't coming back to me."

She then rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Mon-El's heart was beating so fast that it worried Donna. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking up at him.

Mon-El shook his head, wrapping his arms around her.

"Did you talk to Kara? How did she take it?"

When Mon-El stayed silent, Donna placed a hand over his cheek. "Mon, talk to me."

"She loves me," he muttered.

"And?"

"She told me that even if I hadn't come back, she would have never dated another man."

Donna sat up and looked at Mon-El carefully. She could see that his eyes were red. He had been crying.

"I cheated on her, Donna… Kara sent me away to save my life. We were together when she did. We never  _broke up_. Yet I allowed myself to be with you… That means I cheated on Kara for all those years."

"Mon-El, you didn't know there was a way back home. If you did, I'm sure you wouldn't have slept with me."

"Yet I still tried to find my way back to her, Donna. I wore her necklace the entire time I was with you. Did that never bother you?"

"Would it make you happy if I say it did trouble me a little? Mon-El, that's the thing about first love. You learn how to love from that person. And it isn't easy losing them."

"Doe, Kara and I kissed… We were talking and then we just…"

Donna's eyes widened hearing that.

"I cheated on you. With Kara. And I'm so so sorry, Donna. I know I'm the worst! I don't deserve you  _or_  Kara!"

Donna stayed quiet for some time. She then turned and asked him, "You still love her, don't you? Will you ever be able to forget her and move on? Give me an honest answer."

"I love you, Donna… But a part of me will always love Kara. You are right about first love. I learnt how to love from Kara. And I don't think I'm capable of forgetting that love."

Donna crossed her arms across her chest. "Then you have your answer."

Just as she said that, his phone rang. Mon-El took it out of his pocket to see Alex calling him. "It's Alex," he said before answering the call. "Alex, what's wrong? Why are you calling so late?"

"Mon-El, it's Kara! She's dying! We need you here!"

Mon-El's phone slipped from his hand and crashed onto the floor. Donna rushed to his side, but all he could think about was Kara. There was no way she could die. He couldn't let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 will be up tomorrow!


	14. Chapter 14

Mon-El, Donna and Winn headed straight to DEO. Winn had gotten a call from J'onn asking him to get to DEO ASAP.

When they got there, they found Kara at room, lying on the bed. Mon-El's eyes widened when he saw just what was over Kara.

Black Mercy. He had heard about it back on Daxam. A deathly thing that claimed the lives of just about anyone it took hold off.

"We need to get her out of there!" Mon-El shouted as he ran to Kara's side. "We can't waste any time. I've seen Black Mercy's effect. It will kill her! I'm going in. J'onn, do your thing. Get me in!"

"Are you sure about this, Mon-El?" Alex asked. "I have done this before. I can do this again."

"No. I have to do this! For Kara. For my son." His eyes fell on the alien parasite that had latched itself onto Kara's chest. He knew just how dangerous this was, but he had one chance to get this right. When he felt Donna's concerned gaze on him, he looked up.

Mon-El made his way towards her. "I have to do this, Doe. I have to save her."

Donna gave him a small nod. "I'm not going to stop you. But I'm terrified something would go wrong. I just have this bad feeling, Mon…"

"It's risky. I know that much. But I have to try. For Kara's sake. And for the baby's… Plus I'll heal faster."

"There's a slim chance the Black Mercy is also feeding off the child," J'onn spoke. "If that really is happening, you will see him. His dream will be mixed with Kara's. You might see a little child. Whatever he says, that will be the luring. He will try to make you stay back.  _You_  are Kara's Kryptonite. And the Black Mercy will try to destroy you first."

"Don't get lured. Got it!" Mon-El then reached out to hug Donna. "I don't know if I'll make it back alive. But I just want you to know that I treasure all the years I spent with you… If it wasn't for Kara, I would choose you, every single time… I love you, Doe."

Donna hugged him back tightly. "I know. Now you got out there, save Kara and your son, and come back to me safe."

"I'll try my very best!" When Mon-El pulled away, Donna cupped his face and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Mon-El stepped away and turned to face Winn. "If I don't—"

Winn cut him off. "You will!"

Giving his best friend a quick hug, Mon-El went to lie on the bed next to Kara's.

"Are you ready?" J'onn asked him.

Mon-El nodded and closed his eyes. And slowly, he was drifting into a dream that didn't belong to him at all.

Mon-El woke up to find himself in a backyard. This was Eliza's home in Midvale. He looked around to see if he was alone. Why was Kara here?

Dark grey clouds covered the sky. There was a storm coming, and Mon-El didn't like it at all. As he walked in through the backdoor, he heard a loud voice coming from the living room.

He slowly made his way towards it to see a little boy playing near the couch. Eliza's old coffee table was moved to one side. In its place lay a play mat with various toys. Mon-El recognized one of them. It was the little stuffed dog he had bought for his son. One of his very first gifts for the baby.

The little boy, his son, could have easily been around a year old, maybe older. Mon-El couldn't say. He had his shade of dark brown hair. And when he looked up, Mon-El's eyes widened looking at his son's eyes. They were a mixture of both his and Kara's. The little boy's eyes widened when he saw Mon-El.

"DADA!" he exclaimed. Getting up, he ran to Mon-El and wrapped his chubby arms around Mon-El's leg.

"He–hey there!" Mon-El kneeled down to look at his son carefully. This was his son. His blood. The Prince of Daxam who would probably never know about his lineage.

"Dada, huggie?" The boy opened his arms wide for Mon-El.

A tear slid down Mon-El's cheek as he happily accepted the hug from his son. When he pulled away, the toddler ran towards the couch and grabbed something from there. It was a sipper.

"Dada, joo. Dink!"

"You want me to drink your juice?" Mon-El chuckled and wiped the tears off his cheek. "That's okay, you have it."

Giving his father a big grin, the little guy started drinking his juice. Just looking at him warmed Mon-El's heart. He loved this kid so much. So much that he wanted to be with him right here.

Just then J'onn's words echoed through his mind. This was the lure. Black Mercy was going to use his son to lure him. Mon-El snapped out of his thoughts and stood up.

"Dada?" The little boy called. Seeing as how Mon-El was walking away, his big blue eyes began to water. "Dada, noooo. Dada, tay!"

"Son, I can't stay. If I do, your mother will never wake up. You will never get to see any of us… I'm doing this for you. Please don't stop me."

The toddler turned around and plopped on the carpet face first and began to wail.

Knowing just how bad this was getting, Mon-El turned around rushed out of the door he came from.

"Kara," he began calling. He had to find her quickly. "KARA!"

He ran outside and looked around. It wasn't cloudy anymore. It was sunny and a nice breeze had set. When his eyes fell on the blonde locks, he rushed down to the beach.

Kara stood near the shore, as the waves touched her feet. She was looking at the horizon.

"Kara!" Mon-El called once again.

She turned around with a bright smile. Kara was holding a little baby in her arms.

"Hi honey! Are you here to take us back home?"

Mon-El looked at the sleeping baby in her arms. He hesitated but gently reached out to touch his son's head. So if this was Kara's dream then… What had he just seen inside?

"How long have you been here?" Mon-El asked Kara, who was cooing at the baby now. The little guy had woken up and he was looking at his mother with wide eyes. He couldn't have been more than two months old.

Kara crinkled lightly. "What? I've been here since Kai's birth… Mon, are you okay? Are you having another episode?"

"Episode?"

"Yeah. You have these weird dreams… You don't remember anything? I sent you to space to make sure you didn't get poisoned by the lead. You were wandering off in space for a while and once we made a cure, we contacted you and you returned. But ever since you returned, you have been having these weird dreams. You feel they are your memories. But that's not possible…"

Mon-El knew just what was happening. This was his perfect life! He had never gone to the future or met the Legion. He had been with Kara all along. And now she had given birth to their son. This was the life he had always craved for.

But shaking his head, Mon-El said, "Kara, listen to me! You are under Black Mercy's spell!"

"Black Mercy?" Kara scoffed. "I was. But that was before you even came along. I dreamt that I was on Krypton and everything was okay…"

"And you're dreaming again, Kara. You're dreaming to have this perfect life where nothing went wrong."

"What are you saying?" Kara hugged her baby to her chest. The little guy was grumbling lightly.

"I'm not having an episodes. I lived all of them! You send me to space. I get sucked by this wormhole and end up in the future. In the 31st century where this group of superheroes finds me and I get a cure. And I spend seven years with them. Snap out of this, Kara! You have to remember what happened earlier. I have a fiancée!"

Kara's eyes widened hearing that. "No! That's impossible. I am your wife, Mon-El! We got married right here. At this beach! And we had our reception at Eliza's backyard… We went to Tulum for our honeymoon. And you wanted to spend the whole day inside having sex while I wanted to explore the ruins! You're lying!"

A short laugh escaped Mon-El. "Oh baby, how I wish it were all real! But deep down you know what I'm saying is true. This is a dream. A very beautiful dream! But it's going to kill you. And the baby you are carrying in your womb right now!"

Kara gasped and when she looked at her arms, the baby had disappeared.

"You're beginning to realize. Kara, listen to me!" Mon-El placed his hands on her shoulders. "You are in a Black Mercy dream. And now you have to wake up. If you don't, all three of us will die. Because I can't live without you and our son."

"How is this a dream? It's our life!" Kara began to cry.

"Kara, please! You have to wake up! You have to face the reality!" Mon-El shook her shoulder, making her snap out of her thoughts. Her eyes widened in realization. She was dreaming. All along.

"I'm dreaming…"

"Yes, Kara! Please, you have to wake up."

Kara began to nod. Just then, she felt Mon-El freeze. He turned around and his eyes fell on the little boy who stood in the backyard looking at them. Kara gasped loudly. Was that her son?

"DADA!" The little boy wailed. "BAC, DADA. COM BAC!"

Kara realized what was happening. She was not the only one dreaming. Mon-El was too.

There was a daze in Mon-El's eyes. He began to walk towards the little boy.

"MON-EL, NO!" Kara shouted. She ran to him and cupped his face. "He's not real!  _I_ am! Wake up, Mon-El! WAKE UP!"

Mon-El sat up with a start. He was panting loudly. He had woken up. But his mind was all fuzzy. He had a weird dream just now. But nothing made sense; he was drifting off in space not two minutes ago.

When he heard a loud cry, he looked up to see Kara standing there, holding onto Alex's hand. She was crying loudly and what surprised Mon-El was her tummy. It was swollen.

"What is happening?" Mon-El asked. He jumped out of the bed and ran to Kara.

"She's in labor," Alex said. "We have to get her to the medbay."

"Labor?" Mon-El looked confused. This was the first time he was seeing Kara after being sent away and she was having a baby?

"Mon-El!" Kara cried, holding her hand out for him to take.

He grabbed her hand and said, "It's okay, Kara! It's going to be okay! But can someone please tell me when I got back and how is Kara pregnant?"

All eyes fell on him. Even Kara's.

"Mon-El, what do you last remember?" Winn asked in concern.

"Rhea. The invasion. I wasn't able to breath, so Kara had to send me away… I was drifting off in space! How did I even get here?" Mon-El clutched his head. It was hurting so bad. Just then, he felt J'onn's hand on his head and he calmed down. He could hear J'onn's voice in his mind.  _'Kara needs you right now. That child is yours. She was pregnant before you left… Now you have to be here for her and your child. Can you do that, Mon-El?'_

"Yes," Mon-El muttered. Kara's hold on his hand tightened and she cried out in pain. "Kara!" Mon-El bent down and lifted her in his arms. "Where do you want me to take her?" he asked Alex.

"Follow me!"

Mon-El carried Kara to the medbay and laid her on the bed. "You will be okay!" He lowered his head and kissed her deeply. Kara cupped his cheek and kissed him back.

"Stay with me!" She said, holding his hand tightly.

"Always!"

"Mon-El, I'm going to ask you to leave the room for a minute," Alex called, preparing an injection that was laced with Green Kryptonite.

"I can't leave Kara!"

"Just for a minute!"

Mon-El looked at Kara helplessly. She gave him a small nod and said, "Go."

He turned around and walked out of the room. Winn was by his side in an instant. "Mon-El, are you okay?"

"I don't know, Winn. My mind is fuzzy and I just feel like I'm missing some pieces." When Mon-El turned away, his eyes fell on a beautiful brunette, who stood with her back against the wall. She looked at him and her eyes widened.

Mon-El frowned lightly. She looked familiar. Moving closer, he asked, "Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter tomorrow! And it's my birthday tomorrow so yay!


	15. Chapter 15

Mon-El kept looking at the brunette keenly. He was seeing her for the first time but it felt as if he had known her.

Winn looked at Donna. When he saw the dread in her eyes, he stood in front of her and said, "Mon-El, this is Donna Troy. Also known as Wonder Girl. She's Wonder Woman's little sister. She's been helping us with some missions."

"Oh! Is that why it feels like I know you?" Mon-El asked with a polite smile before he made his way towards Donna and held his hand out for her to shake.

Her own smile was strained. Never had she imagined that Mon-El would end up forgetting her. And it hurt so much.

When she shook hands with him, Mon-El spoke, "I'm Mon-El. But I guess you already knew that."

"Yeah. I did."

When they heard a loud scream, Mon-El let go off Donna's hand and ran back into where Kara was. The baby was going to come out any minute and he really wanted to be with Kara. He had already missed her entire pregnancy. He could no longer afford to miss another minute.

Kara was crying, screaming in pain when Mon-El walked into the medbay. She reached out to him just as he made his way towards her. Holding her hand tightly, he said, "It's going to be alright. I'm right here!"

Kara's hold on Mon-El's hand tightened. "Don't leave me," she said as he moved closer, his forehead touching hers.

"I'll never leave you again, Kara. I promise. I'll always be here for you and for our baby… I'm just sad that I wasn't with you for so long."

Kara touched his cheek and gave him a weak smile. "Well, you are seeing me in my most pregnant state. Look how big I am!"

"Nah, you're beautiful." With that, Mon-El kissed her softly.

Kara's labor wasn't as long as she had expected it to be. Her son didn't even cry when he was born. He was simply looking at everyone with his big, blue-grey eyes. Kara held him close to her chest and when he latched onto her breast to feed, she let out a sigh of relief.

"He's adorable," Mon-El called, placing a soft kiss on Kara's temple before caressing the baby's cheek. She then adjusted her top while the little guy looked at Mon-El.

"Yeah… And he's ours." Kara looked at Mon-El carefully. Had he really forgotten everything?

Mon-El leaned closer to kiss the baby's head. When the little guy closed his eyes and crinkled, Mon-El let out a hearty laugh, one that Kara hadn't heard in ages. He seemed happy. Relaxed, even.

Just as Kara was about to ask Mon-El to take the baby in his arms, she saw him get up and knead his forehead.

"Mon-El, are you alright?" Kara asked in concern. She cradled the baby against her chest and got out of the bed.

"My head hurts, Kara." Mon-El sat down with his head in his hands. Just as he did that, J'onn walked in with Alex.

The Martian looked at Mon-El and said, "You've been through a lot, Mon-El. You need to rest now. I can help you."

"How?"

"Lay down on the bed and close your eyes."

Mon-El did as J'onn asked him. He looked at Kara one last time before laying on the bed and closing his eyes. J'onn gestured for Alex to bring something. When she returned with a syringe laced with lead, Kara was about to protest. But Alex had injected the drug into Mon-El's bloodstream and he was fast asleep. J'onn took the opportunity to read Mon-El's mind.

When he stepped away, Alex asked, "What did you see?"

"We can't talk here." The Martian turned to look at Kara. "It will be good if you can join us too."

Kara looked at the sleeping baby in her arms. Seeing her hesitation, J'onn said, "He will be safe here with his father. And you can hear him, can't you? Let him sleep here."

Kara nodded and gently lay the baby down inside the baby basket Alex had gotten for him. Kara then looked at Mon-El one last time before stepping out of the room and following Alex and J'onn to the conference room where Winn and Donna were already seated.

The moment Kara's eyes fell on Donna, she stiffened. J'onn noticed that and gestured for the Danvers sisters to take their seats.

Once Kara sat down, J'onn began to speak. "What we are dealing with isn't simple. First thing first, how normal was Mon-El in Black Mercy's dream, Kara. We need to know everything you saw."

Kara nodded before she began speaking, "I dreamt of Midvale. I was at the beach and my baby was in my arms. He was around two months old. Then I saw Mon-El… It felt as if we were married, and he had come to take me and Kai back home."

"Kai?" Alex asked quickly.

"Kai… the baby's name. I called him Kai in my dreams," Kara replied. "But then Mon-El began to tell me that I was in Black Mercy's dream. He tried to make me snap out of it… And he remembered everything. He remembered Donna and being engaged to her."

Donna looked up at Kara in surprise. "So you're saying that he remembered all of it  _while_  he was in the dream but forgot everything the second he woke up?"

Kara was unable to answer her question. She knew just how badly Donna was hurting now.

J'onn let out a sigh and spoke, "It's the Black Mercy. I warned him about it… Kara, what else did you see?"

"Mon-El did manage to wake me up, but then we heard a voice. Of a little boy. He kept calling Mon-El _'Dada'_ , and begging him for not to go."

"That was the lure," the Martian said, calmly. "Mon-El is your Kryptonite, Kara. But your son is his. Black Mercy wanted to claim Mon-El's life. When it failed, it took away his memories."

"So, he only remembers being sent away? Nothing after that?" Winn asked J'onn.

J'onn nodded. "His mind is blank after him being sent away. All I see is him struggling to understand what's happening… But I can assure you that he's happy. But he's missing so much. It won't be easy. But for Mon-El, we have to pretend that the last seven years didn't happen for him."

Donna got up and walked out of the room after hearing what J'onn had just said. Kara followed her and stopped her. "Donna, wait."

The Amazon stood still, but didn't turn back or speak a word.

"Donna, I'm sorry this happened. Trust me, all I want for Mon-El is to know about the past. I know he loves you. And he was going to marry you… Let's just tell him when he wakes up."

"When I last met you, I noticed how you looked at him. You and I both noticed Mon-El was constantly on edge and there was worry in his eyes… He didn't smile a lot. And when he did, it was strained. It didn't reach his eyes. This is his second chance. A better chance at life. You and I don't have the right to take that away from him. So, let him have this. Let him be happy… Because if we love him, we have to give him this chance at happiness."

"But are you really okay with him not even remembering you?"

"When he was gone, didn't you pray for his safety and return everyday? If you did, you know where your feelings stood for him… I'm the same. I love him enough to let him go. I know you are his happiness…" Donna finally turned to look at Kara. "You know, he always called me his moon. He said his life was completely out of balance without me… But he called you _his sun_. Without you he would cease to exist."

"So, you have made your decision?"

Donna nodded. "It's not my decision. It's the destiny. And I know better than messing with it."

Just as Donna said that, J'onn walked out of the conference room and joined them. "Miss Troy, I can help. I can help lessen the pain."

"And how would you possibly do that?" Donna folded her arms across her chest and faced J'onn.

"I can alter your memories. I can help you forget everything Mon-El has forgotten."

"That's because he didn't have a choice. If he did, he wouldn't have chosen to forget me, forget the years he spent with me. And neither will I."

"If that's your decision then I respect it," J'onn said. "I'm going to go wake up Mon-El now."

Once J'onn walked away, Kara looked at Donna for one last time before she made her way towards the medbay to be with Mon-El and their baby boy.

* * *

 

It was later that evening when Donna was ready to leave. She had decided to go to Metropolis to stay with Diana for a while before going back to Themyscira. But before she could fly away, she was stopped by a familiar voice.

She turned around to see it was Mon-El. He gave her a charming smile before walking towards her. He was at ease now. And this was something new for her. She had never seen him like this.

"Miss Troy! Going somewhere?" Mon-El asked as he joined Donna at the balcony.

"Yeah, I was going to my sister's place."

"Ah! Wonder Woman… I always looked up to her."

Donna smiled and nodded. "I know."

"You know me, don't you? Well?" Seeing Donna nod, Mon-El asked, "Were we close?"

"You could say that… We were friends."

"I hope we still are." Mon-El looked up at the sky and asked, "You do know who I really am, right? Where I come from?"

"I do. There are no secrets between us."

"So, you're like my best friend then." The Daxamite gave her a bright smile. "I never had anything like that before. I mean, I'm close to Winn, and Kara's my girlfriend. But I never really had a friend I could share stuff with. So I'm happy to know that you were there for me… And it sucks that I can't remember you."

Donna surprised Mon-El by touching his cheek. He didn't know why he closed his eyes when he placed his own hand over hers. "Mon-El, you've been through a lot of things. But now is the time for you to let your guard down and be happy. This is what you always wanted, isn't it? A life with Kara… And you finally have it. Just know that the distance between us isn't as long as it seems. All you have to do is call me and I'll be here for you."

"I know, Donna… And I hope when you return, you and I can sit and talk about stuff. Anything thing will do. Because I really like talking to you."

Donna smiled and reached out to give him a hug. Mon-El wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know why he held her so tight, but Donna was used to it. This was exactly how he used to hug her before. When she pulled away, she looked at him clearly for one last time. She loved this man so much, but she had no other choice but to say goodbye to him. Cupping his cheek, she leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his lips.

Mon-El's eyed widened at the familiar touch. When Donna pulled away and turned, she heard Mon-El say, "Don't miss me too much!"

Donna chuckled. "Really? How can I not miss that pretty face? You stay safe, okay?"

"You too." Mon-El waved to her. "Goodbye, Trouble."

He had no idea why he called her that, but it just seemed like he would normally do.

Donna turned to look at him. Her eyes watering. "I love you," she mouthed before walking away. And Mon-El didn't know why it felt like he had just gone through a heartbreak.

As he was about to go back to Kara's side, he saw Winn following Donna. When he called her name, she stopped short and turned to face him.

"Donna, when you return, would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?"

"Why, Mr. Schott, are you asking me out on a date?" Donna smirked at him.

Winn looked a bit embarrassed, but he still gave her a big smile and said, "I hope it's not too late."

"Nah. Never too late." Donna waved to him. "I'll see you soon, Winn."

"Soon!" Winn said it back as if it was a promise.

Mon-El smiled at this exchange before making his way back to the medbay. When he found Kara seated on the chair, holding the baby, Mon-El grinned and made his way towards them.

"Hey, beautiful," he called as he went to sit next to her.

"Hey, handsome!" Kara leaned closer to kiss him. "Do you wanna hold him?"

Mon-El looked at the baby in her arms. He wouldn't lie, he was scared to hold their child, but the baby seemed a little eager to go to him. When Kara gently placed the baby in Mon-El's arms, she said, "We should decide a name. We can't keep calling him baby. And certainly not Mon-El Jr. like Winn has been saying."

Mon-El chuckled. "He told me he wants to be the Godfather, whatever that means."

"Really? Well, he deserves the title. I'll explain what it means later. But for now, the name."

"How about… Kai?"

Kara's eyes widened when Mon-El said that.

"I remember a little from the Black Mercy dream. You called him Kai. What does that mean?"

"It means the ocean or the sea. His eyes reminded me of that." Kara leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on the baby's chubby cheek. "Alright then, Kai-El, should we take you home?"

"Home?" Mon-El asked. He didn't have a home here before. He lived here, at the DEO. But he mostly stayed the nights at Kara's place.

"Yes, home. With me and Kai, in my humble loft."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Mon-El, I waited for you for seven months. I can't wait a minute longer!" With that, she cupped his face and crashed her lips onto his. Only when the little guy let out a wail did she step back.

"Oh baby, what is it?" Kara asked, as she took the baby in her arms. The little Daxtonian stopped crying and looked at her with his big, blue-grey eyes.

"Umm… maybe he wants our complete attention on him." Mon-El grinned before touching his son's cheek. He then stood up and held his hand out for Kara to take. "Kara Zor-El, I think I'm finally home."

"No, you've been home for a while. You  _woke_   _up_."

"Well, guess it was a long sleep! Don't think I'm going to have any of that soon," he said, pointing at his son. "Isn't that right, Kai? You're gonna make your mama and I stay up all night, aren't you?"

When the little boy looked at him, he had a sort of a smile on his face. A smile that had instantly become Mon-El's treasure  _and_  his new kryptonite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday! Yay! Of course I'm not telling you how young I am. Haha. But I'm happy to celebrate it by finishing another Karamel story! I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Deepest apologies to Elroy fans whose ship sank today. But in some world, Donna and Mon-El would make a great couple. But in most worlds, a Kryptonian has his heart!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you liked what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


End file.
